Famous Advice
by Bellykid5
Summary: If you have any questions, comments, or concerns that you'd like me or one of the famous penguins to answer, then don't hesitate to ask! I don't own CP.
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright, this is not Stranded: Separated because I'm not starting on that story yet, my computer has still been behaving pretty badly so instead I'm just going to be following my polls.**_

_**This isn't necessarily a story, more like an advice column or a place where anyone could just ask any question that they feel I can answer. But I'll be doing this alongside Stranded: Separated when it gets here. So I'll be doing 2 "stories" at once even though this wouldn't be what you would call a story. On another note, any questions that you have at all whether it's about this story or about a whole other subject, just ask in the reviews and I'll update this thing every day because I'm always happy to give advice.**_

_**Rookie: Don't forget about us!**_

_**Oh yeah, I'll be getting some famous penguins that can help answer your questions too, so it won't just be boring old me.**_

_**Gary: Most excellent.**_

_**Dot: I'm ready.**_

_**Jet: Yo, how's it going?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I told you I'll update this thing every day. I got six questions for our penguins and they're happy to answer them. **_

_**Cuddles140: Gary, do you like unicorns? And have you ever heard "Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing On Rainbows"?**_

Gary: Greetings Cuddles, unicorns are very prestigious animals. I find them fascinating in my studies. I shall learn more eventually. No, I am sorry to say I have not heard of the Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing on Rainbows. Please elaborate.

_**Icetail38: Two questions. For Jet: I TOLD YOU TO MEET ME IN MY OFFICE! YOU NEVER CAME! I SAID 3:00 IN THE AFTERNOON! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME!?  
General Question: How have you all been this week?**_

Jet Pack Guy: Jeez, I'm sorry! I never received the message! Dot's the one who answers the phones around here! Not me!

Me: How have I been? Not the best.

_**Missygirl156: Ace1011: Can I have your autograph, Jet Pack Guy? *clears throat* Please?**_

Jet Pack Guy: Um sure? Do you have a pen?

_**Mike Peng 1: What is a pookie?**_

Me: A pookie is just something that other penguins made up. It's just a baby penguin that's yellow and dresses in "cute" stuff. I'm not the biggest fan of them but sometimes they're adorable!

_**Lilly Aldean: Hey JPG! I love you!**_

Jet Pack Guy: Um, I love you too? I think? Who are you?

_**Aquaqueen81: ...who do you like, Jet?**_

Jet Pack Guy: Who do I like? Could you be a bit more specific?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Jessie9095: What do you suggest is the best way for studying?**_

Gary: Ah, I'm glad you asked the best way to study for me is flash cards. But I noticed flash cards aren't a favorite for most of our agents, so another excellent way to study would be just to quiz yourself on the material. That is how one of our agents study. I'm pretty sure you know who that is.

_**CrazyLips: For Jet: Do you like cotton candy? *gives hard stare***_

Jet Pack Guy: Um, not necessarily no…. Rookie pranked me with cotton candy before. I hate it.

_**FearfulFirefly: Hello Dot, any advice on designing clothes?**_

Dot: Actually I do, always use gems and use different patterns and colors.

_**Rookie: what animal is Herbert again?**_

Herbert: How dare you?! I am a polar bear! It's not that hard to remember you fool!

_**ChocoFudgePop2537: Question to Bellykid5: Who's your favorite agent besides mascots like G, JPG, Dot, etc. c:**_

Me: Agent Junie Cortez from Spy Kids 1, 2, and 3.

_**Amelia the GodModder: General Q: Are you going to kill everyone in Stranded? I would be fine with it, as long as you pulled a resurrection card.  
Q for Gary: What is your favorite book genre?  
Q for Jet: You better be practicing your flying along with this side project mister. We don't want the Jet Pack master to get out of practice, now do we?**_

Me: I haven't thought about that yet. But if I do I'll create a poll.

Gary: My favorite book genre would have to be science fiction. I'm fascinated with it.

Jet Pack Guy: I'm the master flyer. I don't need practice.

_**Missygirl156: Heya, Dot! I ran out of material at the Clothes Shop. Do you know where I can get some more?**_

Dot: Try any kind of fabric store. Or just come to my iggy.

_**Aquaqueen81: ugh...like...as in a crush!a little bit of love.**_

Jet Pack Guy: Oh umm, no one.

_**Candygirl4226: Are any of you EPF agents a Brony or a Pegasister, you know a person who loves My Little Pony?**_

Rookie: I'm a brony! I'm the only one!

Me: And I'm a pegasister!

_**Cadence4911: Dot, do you like JPG? (I know you do :3)**_

Dot: No

_**Goody50: Pewdiepie76 : ok ,so tell me , why do you wear a jet pack all the time?**_

Jet Pack Guy: I'm a tactical lead; I won't take off my jet pack for the world. I'm emotionally attached to it.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, great news! I was able to get all of the famous penguins to answer questions! Not just the EPF agents. I even got Belle to answer questions too.**_

_**Lilly Aldean: Jet: I love you! *kisses cheek* *laughs nervously* whispers "I love you." *faints***_

Jet Pack Guy: *stands there shocked* Oh my….. *rubs cheek*

Rookie: Do something to wake her up Jet!

Jet: *kisses Lilly* Wake up!

_**Icetail of Windclan - Meta-If: Question for JPeG image: How do I get rid of a stalker, Jet?  
Question for Gary: I just invented a new coffee flavor accidentally. Wanna try it?**_

Jet Pack Guy: Stop calling me that. To get rid of a stalker? Call the cops. If the cops don't help then study your enemy before striking.

Gary: Coffee flavor? Why, I'd love to!

_**FearfulFirefly: Jet, what do you mean by you're emotionally attached to your Jetpack?**_

Jet Pack Guy: It means I'll never let it go for as long as I live.

_**CrazyLips: For Gary: What would you do if the electricity went down?  
For Dot: What's your favorite place to go on CP? (Dock, Cove?)  
For Jet: What did the ghost in Stranded look like again?  
For Bellykid: WHEN THE HECK IS STRANDED PT. 2 GONNA BE UP?**_

Gary: I'd use my 'Makeelectricityinclubpenguinworkagain 3000' of course!

Dot: Clothes Shop, or the Town.

Jet Pack Guy: I saw a white figure that had a strange shape to it, but it looked just like…. Um…. Nevermind, I'd rather not share!

Me: Soon!

_**MoonHunter12: Why is 3000 added to the end of every name Gary gives to his inventions?**_

Gary: Because it takes me precisely 3000 attempts to get my inventions perfect. But it does not mean I am a bad inventor! Does it?

_**Goody50: This one for Bellykid, Gary and Rookie. You guys ready :)  
What are your thoughts on the Slenderman, BEN and Jeff the killer?**_

Me: Well, Slenderman is cute and very handsome in a suit, BEN is mine so don't you dare steal him from me! And Jeff the Killer is my mentor!

Gary: I have to say that Slenderman is a very terrifying creature but very interesting. BEN is part of a very well-made game. And Jeff the Killer is terrifying.

Rookie: THEY'RE ALL SCARY GET THEM AWAY! *hides*

_**Lolumroller: dear Gary, what do you like to do?**_

Gary: Why, invent of course! Math and science are my favorite hobbies!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Jeez, so many questions! I love it!**_

_**Jessie9095: What do you kind of music do you like to listen to?**_

Me: Evanescence, Breaking Benjamin, Skillrex, Monster, BVB, BOTDF, music like that.

_**Lake Blue1: For anybody: How do I balance SHAT test prep, drawing, and Fanfiction writing?**_

Me: Well, the SHAT is a lot more important than drawing or Fanfiction, believe it or not, so I think you should try doing one thing at a time. Figure out how long you think you need to study then study for that amount of time each day. Draw and write in your free time.

_**CrazyLips: Who is Lilly Aldean and why the heck is she kissing Jet? (Not like I care, or...or anything. Heh heh. )**_

Me: You should know that Lilly is a Fanfiction writer here too and she likes Jet, the end.

_**Missygirl156: The square root of 5280 is 72.6636084983. IS THIS TRUE GARY? If it's not, I'm going to pass out.**_

Gary: Indeed this is true.

_**Lilly Aldean: *wakes up *grabs jet* *kisses him* *smiles stupidly***_

Jet Pack Guy: Oh my…..

_**Icetail of Windclan – Meta-If: Statement for JPeG image: I will call you what I like. You angry at me is nothing compared to my life.  
Question for Bellykid: I want to add a character to my story but I have no idea how because certain problems arise no matter how I try.  
Request for Dot: I need a meeting with you soon. Give me a day and a time. This is critical.  
Gift for Gary: Here is your coffee.  
Question for Rookie: Where is your ducky?  
General Question: Why is Kermit here?**_

Jet Pack Guy: What are you talking about?

Me: Problems like what?

Dot: Sounds important, Thursday at 2 or 4 PST would work.

Gary: Thank you…*drinks coffee*

Rookie: My ducky?! NOOO I LOST MYY DUCKY! *breaks down and cries*

Kermit: We traveled by map!

_**Snoozy85438: Hey Rookie! *kisses* Lets have a pizza party, should we?  
Oh and, Why are you such an over-rated penguin Jet? XD**_

Rookie: Yay! But first, I NEED MY DUCKY! WAHHH!

Jet Pack Guy: Over-rated? How?

_**Alexia1012: For rookie, who you take me on a date?**_

Rookie: Take you on a date? Where? When? Wait what's a date?

_**Moonhunter12: Question for Belle: How were you convinced to take part in this activity?**_

Belle: My stupid sister, the end.

_**Candygirl4226: For Gary- I hate Science! Tell me how you make Science fun or else the Dark Forest will get you! -Hugs TigerStar and HawkFrost-**_

Gary: The only way science will be fun, is if you like it. IF not then I cannot help you there. But who doesn't like science?!

_**Cuddles140: This is to anyone who feels like answering:  
If you are going to pull a prank on someone, who would it be and what would the prank be?**_

Me: I'd pull a prank on Gary; I'd take away all his coffee and force him to drink tea!

_**Goody50: For JPG : Have you ever play the game slender man and Amnesia  
If not, have you seen others play it  
For Gary : what type of inventions have you been doing  
For Belle : Do you like Horror * eyes turn red * :)**_

Jet Pack Guy: No and I don't want to.

Gary: I haven't been doing much inventing lately, but soon I shall finish the 'Makeupyourmind 3000'! It'll be the best one!

Belle: No, now leave me alone.

_**Lolumroller: jet pack guy, where did you get your jet pack?**_

Jet Pack Guy: From Gary.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Jessie9095: What is the best way to pay attention in school if you are stuck with people who are annoying and continuously disrupting class?**_

Me: Tell a teacher, but since teachers never do anything, my advice is to do your best to ignore them. It is very hard to concentrate with a bunch of yahoos, but how I dealt with it was ignoring it. Complicated, it was, I agree. But it's pretty much the only solution.

_**Moonhunter12: If you were stuck choosing between doing what makes you happy but no one else approves or going with what's expected of you, which would you pick?**_

Me: Well, I'd do what makes me happy but no one else approves. Those people don't control who I am.

_**Zanerexn41: dear gary, other than inventing, what are your favorite things to do?**_

Gary: For science! Especially fixing things!

_**Lake Blue1: A question for Gary: If everything is possible, then is it possible for something to be impossible?**_

Gary: Well, it is impossible to lick your elbow, as well as it is impossible for penguins to use their wings to fly, so indeed it is possible for something to be impossible.

_**CrazyLips: ...Pineapples can't do math, Gary. Answer 27 is Two...*faints***_

Gary: Excuse me?

_**Lilly Aldean: *stands up* *hugs JPG* im not lettin go until you kiss me! *widens eyes* ON. THE. MOUTH.**_

Jet Pack Guy: If it'll get you to shut up…. *kisses you on the beak* happy?

_**Icetail of Windclan – Meta-If: Problems like; Icetail is an agent - she is too busy to look after kids.  
Thanks Dot! Cya there!  
For Gary: How do you like it?  
For JPeG image: Can I borrow your notepad? Mines full.  
For Rookie: Is this your ducky? *holds up ducky*  
For Belle: Do you have a love interest?  
For Kermit: Why are you here?**_

Me: I'm pretty sure Night can take care of herself considering the Roleplay. But if you're still worried, then I'd be happy to babysit.

Dot: Great!

Gary: It's….. *passes out*

Jet Pack Guy: Stop CALLING ME THAT! Sure… *gives you notepad*

Rookie: DUCKY! *hugs ducky*

Belle: No

Kermit: Because we want to….

_**Alexia1012: Where: Pizza Parlor When: right now. Bellykid could you explain to Rookie?  
And what your favorite song?  
*Turn to walk away* *Turns back* *Kisses Rookie* *Runs***_

Me: My favorite song? Whisper by Evanescence.

_**Goody50: For Rookie: Have you always wanted to be an Agent :)  
For Jet pack guy: You're just afraid of Slenderman aren't you: D  
I even told my Bro so are you?**_

Rookie: No, I wanted to be a football player.

Jet Pack Guy: N-no!

_**KittyKTheAuthoress: Hey! Mine! (Grabs JPG away from LA) Anyway, I was GOING to ask a question before Lilly so randomly grabbed my Guy. Here it is: Herbert, why must you always fail? There's never a challenge with you!**_

Herbert: How dare you?! I guarantee that I will succeed! I WILL! KLUTZY, WRITE THIS DOWN!

_**Some of you need to work on your grammar, just saying.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Jessie9095: How would you deal with the disappointment if your favorite series (Books, T.V. shows, Etc.) ended?**_

Me: What do you mean, "deal with it"? I never deal with it! It hurts!

_**Lake Blue1: A Q for Herbert- Do you have a childhood toy that you just can't seem to leave? Like a teddy bear or something?  
P.S. You're really fat. :P**_

Herbert: How dare you talk about my weight! The only childhood toy I cannot part with would have to be my stuffed polar bear! Oh how I love my stuffed polar bear!

_**CrazyLips: For Gary: Why did you answer 27 on the quiz? The corrects answer is pineapples!  
For Bellykid: Why do SO many freaking people LOVE Jet? I think I'm ready to break his Jet Pack! :(  
For Jetttttttttttt: Isn't it SCARY how overrated you are? Seriously like 28 people like you. The rest prefer Klutzy, he's better at flying an airplane.  
For Dot: Do you like One Direction? (I will hurt you if you don't.)  
For Rookie:**_

Gary: Actually the correct answer is indeed 27. You should show your work more often.

Me: I don't know! He's not handsome! Gary is!

Jet Pack Guy: Overrated? Me?

Dot: No

Rookie: Where's my question?

_**Missygirl156: Hey Rookie! Can I have your autograph?  
General Question: What's your favorite color?**_

Rookie: Sure, do you have a pencil and paper?

Me: Black

_**Nibroischuro: Question to Jet: What if someone steals your jetpack and hides it, eh?**_

Jet Pack Guy: Easy, I hunt them down.

_**Cuddles140: Herbert, what's your next big plan? *takes out notepad* Begin.**_

And, Belle, why are you always so grumpy? Think of rainbows and unicorns for once. And candy. Candy makes you happy...

Herbert: My next big plan? Oh it will be a magnificent one, but why would I tell you?

Belle: Rainbows and unicorns? What are you, crazy?

_**Lilly Aldean: For Gary: Why do you have to be so smart? It's stupid and it hurts me when you talk.  
For Herbert: You are aware that when you were sleeping on the iceberg coming to Club Penguin...you passed a warm island right?  
For Jet: *Grabs again* You have to deal with me FOREVER! By the way I have baby pictures of you on my phone from your mother...YOU WERE SO CUTEEEE! *shows audience***_

Gary: Well, if you do not understand me, then just ask for a simpler explanation. It is really quite simple.

Herbert: No I did not; it was warm because I passed over the equator. Any sailor knows that!

Jet Pack Guy: Are you insane? Don't show them that!?

_**Icetail of Windclan – Meta-If: Scenario: Quick! You're on a train and the driver is held at gunpoint! But so are you! How do you escape? I want all of you to answer it.**_

Gary: Well, depending on the amount of force exerted by the train, I would indeed leap out of the train using a tuck and roll method. That way I don't damage any vital organs.

Dot: I could disguise myself as a cushion and jump out of the train.

Rookie: NOOO WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!

Jet Pack Guy: Fly out, duh!

Belle: Use my sister as a shield when they shoot me.

Bellykid: Depends, do I still have my knife?

Herbert: Throw Klutzy at the gunmen.

_**Candygirl4226: Rookie- On a scale of 1-10 how stupid are you?**_

Gary- Have you ever read Hana's Suitcase? If you did, tell me about it so I don't have to read it and do some stupid report on it for school. And- -Rants about wanting to read Warrior Cats books-

Rookie: Um, wait a minute, what's the question again?

Gary: I have not read that book, but I do advise that you read it for yourself. You may find it to be very interesting.

_**Lolumroller: gary:are you in love with aunt artic? -walks closer to you-are you?  
bellykid5:fanfiction won't let me log in cause i don't have an email account,is this true?  
herbert:I THREW KLUTZY IN A VOLCANO! :D**_

Gary: No, I am not. Please step back, I am claustrophobic.

Me: That's true.

Herbert: GET HIM OUT OF THERE! THAT'S MY JOB!

Again, I say, please work on your grammar. Please!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Icetail of WindClan – Meta-If: Scenario 2 - You are running from a psychotic maniac. A cliff is in front of you and you can't turn back. All you have with you is an empty gun, a blunt knife and a frozen ice pack. What do you do? Everyone answer.**_

Gary: I say, what an excellent imagination you have Agent Icetail, Rookie must've trained you well. I say to combine everything I have and create a "Frozenknifeshooter 3000"! I should begin right away!

Rookie: When is this going to happen?! We must be prepared!

Dot: I'd dress up like a mountain using the ice pack to make it look like the snowy peak.

Jet Pack Guy: How dumb do you think I am? I'd fly!

Belle: Another knife! Awesome! I'll stab the fish out of that crazy psycho maniac!

Me: Well first of all, where do you come up with this stuff? Second, what I'd do is use the knife to cut up the icepack and make them slip; even though the gun is empty I'd use it mostly for scare instead of self-defense.

_**Zanerexn41: to herbert: guess what i had for lunch? clutzy  
to rookie: here in case you lose your ducky, i got you a replacement -gives- -face turns red-**_

Herbert: Give him back you pathetic penguin!

Rookie: Another ducky! *grabs ducky*

_**Cuddles140: Belle, I am quite crazy. I am also okay with that.  
Question: What letter begins the alphabet?**_

A: C. C: B

B: D D: A

Me: D: A

_**Missygirl156: Herbert, do you have a crush? :)**_

Herbert: Well, there was this female bear named Hermoine but….. Wait a minute, WHY AM I TELLING YOU THIS?!

_**Brittney9100: Hey Gary, did you know that I'm kinda starting to act like you?**_

Herbert you suck, you know that right? X3

Gary: How so?

Herbert: Blargle.

_**Lilly Aldean: For Gary: Your face...it's stupid.  
For Rookie: I hid your cookies from you.  
*Uses a projector to show everyone JPS's baby pictures.*  
For Jet: What would you do if I told everyone about the day you came crying to me?**_

Gary: Agent B?!

Me: On my way…. *flips to October and beats you up*

Rookie: Nooooo! I want my cookies!

Jet Pack Guy: I never did that! Stop lying!

_**Lolumroller: gary:may i please have flying potion so i can fly besides jpg? -makes cute face-please?  
herbert:i have klutzy but he's dead so zanerxn41 ate -shaves your fur off and wraps myself in it- MINE!  
belle:GIVE ME BELLYKID'S KNIFE BACK BEFORE I GET MY SWORD AND STAB YOU!  
rookie:an orange puffle ate your crayon i buy you new ones?  
dot:what's your favorite color**_

Gary: Well, it's still in the development stage so I cannot, I am sorry.

Herbert: *shivers* G-g-give m-me m-my f-fur b-back?!

_**Lake Blue1: For Bellykid: How did you become the most popular Club Penguin author on Fanfiction?**_

Me: I'm flattered that you think that way, but I highly doubt I'm the most popular author on Fanfiction. But success comes from hard work. If you work hard enough and put enough feeling and thought into your stories, you could become the most popular author on Fanfiction.

_**Jessie9095: What is your opinion on mythology, mainly Greek and Roman?  
To Dot: Why do you like to wear disguises?**_

Me: Greek mythology is amazing and very in-depth with a lot of different things. Can't say I care for the Roman Mythology too much though.

Dot: It's my specialty.

_**Candygirl4226: Gary- :O How dare you not help me with my book report that's due next month when I start school! I have to go to the most evil place! THE LIBRARY! D:**_

Jet Pack Guy- Can I borrow your jet pack to fly to Japan? PLEASE?! :3

Gary: The library can be a very exciting place! Just try it!

Jet Pack Guy: No!

_**Dalekcaan1: Gary,do you know what the number pie is?I**_

Gary: Indeed I do.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Icetail of WindClan – Meta-If: Rookie has not trained me, it's called being ready for anything. Anyway. Scenario 3: you're stuck on the roof of the coffee shop. The shop is burning. You do NOT have a jetpack! You do have a backpack of 3 icepacks, a rope and large sack of dirt. What do you do? All need to answer.**_

Gary: Actually Agent Rookie has indeed trained you that well. First I will take a sip of coffee, and then I'd use the ice to put out the fire and exit through the front door.

Rookie: IM SCARED! *begins to cry*

Jet Pack Guy: Why don't have my jet pack?! I always have it! I'd fly away!

Me: I'd use the dirt to break my fall and use the rope to slow myself down when I jump off the building, I could use the ice just in case something goes wrong.

Dot: I could use the dirt to dress up like a mattress and jump straight down.

Belle: Throw my sister down and jump on top of her.

Me: Belle, you can leave now.

Belle: No I think I'll stay!

Me: -_-

_**Zanerexn41: herbert: im not pathetic, you are cuz i destroyed the death star, foiled your plans of operation blackout, and foiled your plans of operation hot sauce, get a life man**_

rookie: no problem v

gary:if you could describe me in one word, what would it be?

Herbert: I am hereby smarter than you agents will ever be!

Gary: Resourceful

_**Jessie9095: To Rookie: Do you like cookies? Rate it from the numbers 1-10.**_

Rookie: 10 million gazillion billion! Wait, is that a number?

_**Lilly Aldean: *lights a match before Belykid can get to me*  
For Jet: Yea you did. *makes troll face* I got it on video. *shows people video*  
For Gary: How come your eyes are little dots instead of normal eyes...you creepy.  
Another one for Jet: What would you do if I used my remote to melt your jet pack?**_

Bellykid: Curse you….

Jet Pack Guy: Stop that! I'd leave you forever and get it fixed.

Gary: Um, I beg your pardon?

_**Lolumroller: for all mascots:you're in a haunted house and 5 vampires, 2 poisoned ghouls,a crazy chainsaw man,and 7 ghost begin to attack your only weapons are a stick,fire,and do you do?**_

Gary: Well because ghosts are not weak to fire, I'd probably turn into a ghost myself.

Dot: Well, become a ghost!

Rookie: Didn't you hear the song? Ghosts just wanna dance!

Me: Use the stick and make it into a cross..

Belle: Burn them alive.

_**CrazyLips: For Gary: How do you say elephant in chinese?  
For Jet: How old r u? 34?  
For Dot: Will you sing for me?  
For Rookie: NACHOS! NACHOS EVERYONE FREE NACHOS! GET EM WHILE THEY'RE HOT!  
For Belle: You stole my lollipop! *cries*  
For Bellykid; How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood?  
For Rockhopper: Where have YOU been all this time?**_

Gary: To say elephant in Chinese is, "Xiàng"

Jet Pack Guy: No

Dot: No

Rookie: NACHOS!

Belle: Get over it!

Me: A woodchuck could chuck chunks of wood if a woodchuck could chuck wood.

Rockhopper: Arg! I be on Rockhopper Island of course! I've been having a blast arg!

_**Candygirl4226: Jet Pack Guy- You're a jerk! :(**_

Gary- I rather read Creepy Pasta stories than to go the library... Library it is! :)

Rookie- Do you want a cupcake made by Pinkie Pie? It's juicy! They are to die for! -evil laugh-

Jet Pack Guy: What did I do?!

Gary: Fantastic

Rookie: Yay cupcake! *eats*

_**Brittney9100: Rookie: Can you give me my cookie please?**_

Bellykid5: Do you love Gary?

Dot: Do you have a crush on JPG?

Rookie: Aww! Why?

Me: Yes! Yes I do!

Dot: No!

_**Lake Blue1: But you are the most popular author that writes Club Penguin fanfic. :)  
For Herbert: How come you can communicate with Klutzy while penguins can't? Did he teach you his special language or something?**_

Me: I'm pretty sure there's someone out there who's much better than me.

Herbert: I speak the natural language! I always have! But 2 of your agents can. The freak and the fool.

_**Missygirl156: (All agents gotta answer this question.) How would you escape: You're in a locked cage. You only have a toothpick as a resource. How do you get away?**_

Gary: Pick the lock with the toothpick.

Rookie: Use the toothpick to sharpen my teeth so I can chew my way out!

Dot: Disguise myself as a key!

Jet Pack Guy: Use my jet pack flames to burn the toothpick and use the fire to melt the bars.

Me: Panic! (I'm claustrophobic!)

Belle: Chew on the toothpick until I think of something.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Very slow computer right now, but that will not stop me from updating this every day!**_

_**Jessie9095: No, 10 million gazillion billion is not a number Rookie.  
First one who answers this gets a prize: What is... 375 books 625 books?**_

Rookie: Aww man!

Me: Reread the question and try again, I think you might be missing a sign because I can't solve that.

_**Icetail of WindClan – Meta-If: *sighs* Since Jet won't follow criteria... Scenario 4: You are stuck inside a building with no windows and a locked door. This building is indestructible. The key to the door is broken and your elite puffles are outside. Using anything you like, without panicking or fainting, how do you escape this building? Let me emphasis: The building is indestructible. All answer.**_

Gary: Well, depending on the fact that it's inescapable, maybe if I invent a Walkthroughwalls 3000 so I wouldn't destroy the structure of this fabulous building.

Jet Pack Guy: Use my jet pack to dig!

Rookie: No panicking or fainting?! We're doomed!

Dot: Search for an exit somewhere.

Me: Well, I've learned that if something is indestructible then it has 1 main weak point that could send down the whole structure in one setting. I think I should spend some time searching for that weak point to make the building collapse.

Belle: Fix the key.

_**Lake Blue1: For Herbert- Ask Klutzy why he always uses faces like O.o, Q.Q, O.O, etc. and translate the answer for me.**_

Herbert: He does it to emphasize how he feels, isn't that why you have a face? You penguins are dumb.

_**Brittney9100: Rookie: Cause if you don't, I'll push you off a cliff. *evil face***_

Jet Pack Guy: Why do you wear your jet pack  
everywhere? (RHYME! :D)

Herbert: Why do you hate the EPF so much?

Rookie: *begins to cry*

Jet Pack Guy: Easy, I like it.

Herbert: Um, they foil my plans, duh!

_**Candygirl4226: Jet Pack Guy- You didn't let me borrow your Jet-Pack!**_

Rookie: Did you just eat RAINBOW DASH?! Like I said, PINKIE PIE made that Cupcake! :O

Dot- Are you a real blonde? -stares at-

Jet Pack Guy: Because I said no.

Rookie: But Rainbowdash is tastier!__

Dot: I think this is a wig.

_**Alexia1012: I think lakeblue1 is right.  
For everyone except Gary, how old are you? ( I already know Gary's :D )**_

Jet Pack Guy: 17

Rookie: 12

Dot: 20

Belle: 16

Me: I don't know.

_**Lolumroller: jet pack guy:why do you smell like cows?  
gary and bellykid:you 2 should apologize to each in chapter 10 of gary come home?  
rookie:-steals your cookie and your cupcake-  
belle:CAN I HAVE BELLYKID'S KNIFE BACK?! if you don't i'll throws jpg's jet pack at you! ):**_

Jet Pack Guy: Huh? How?

Me: Gary come home? What story is that? That sounds like a chapter than a story. But the answer is…..

Both: NO!

Rookie: *fights you*

Belle: Um lemme think, NO!

_**Cuddles140: Gary, do prefer coffee from Dunkin' Donuts or Starbucks? ( Random Note That Is Not  
Necessarily Part Of The Question: Starbucks has a secret menu thing if you look it up. They have a Cotton Candy Frappucino and other stuff on it...)**_

Gary: I have not heard of either of those places. Do they exist on CP?

_**Ranger Fanatic: hola :D aqui mis preguntas:  
para Gary: por que crees que solo no me duermo en la clase de Ciencias pero en el resto si?  
Rookie: ten rookie un patito , unas galletas y unos cupcake solo para ti :D (los cupcakes los cocine yo creeme)  
Jet Pack Guy: te reto a una carrera de jet packs aver quien de los dos es el mejor volador (el jet pack que tengo es uno personal y yo tampoco me separo de el es mi bebe al igual que lo es para ti el tuyo)  
Dot: disfrasarse de algo y tirarse de un edificio amortigua la caida?(no entiendo como lo hace)  
BellyKid: eres la mejor :D**_

Me: To anyone who speaks Spanish, can you please translate this? I have no idea what it says but I'd love to answer the question.

_**Zanerexn41: herbert:YOU KNOW WHAT WILL MAKE YOU SHUT UP?! -STUFFS STEAK IN HIS MOUTH, KICKS HIM IN THE NEXT AND THROWS HIM IN LAVA-  
gary: thanks, i think your resourceful too**_

Herbert: *spits it out* what the heck?!

Gary: Thank you.

_**Mike Peng1: *put's earmuffs on everyone but Herbert*  
Herbert to take over club penguin try making them depressed. Invent mini mind contol helmets and put them in the puffle catolog as a new hat,once the puffles are wearing them make run to you and make them become you can't hurt puffles,they're too the precious puffles they'll be depressed and too mournful to stand up for themselves.**_

*takes earmuffs off everyone*  
Gary if you so smart invent a tiptheiceburg3000 like a boat with a giant mechanical hand connected to it.  
everyone even herbert klutzy and PH: if you turned into a puffle which one would you be,judge yourself not by the color of you feathers but by your character. LOL THAT WAS TOTALLY Martin Luther King Jr. :) 

Herbert: Interesting plan! I applaud you!

Gary: I would love to, but unfortunately I have other plans.

PH: That's a hard one, mate. I love all puffles! It's hard to choose just one to be!

Gary: Brown

Rookie: Green

Jet Pack Guy: Black

Dot: Purple

Belle: Purple

Herbert: Ew, why would I be a discusting rat!?

Klutzy: Klickity clack click :p

Me: Black

_**Missygirl156: BELLE, HELP! MY LITTLE SISTER IS DRIVING ME NUTS!**_

Belle: What do you want me to do about it?

_**HiDijjiDum: Gary: Go eat poo**_

Gary: I beg your pardon?


	11. Chapter 11

_**Fixed my computer! Thank goodness!**_

_**Candygirl4226: Rookie: I thought so... You monster! -steals Pet Rock-**_

Jet Pack Guy: Go eat a Deathberry and die like Brokenstar did!

Rookie: Waaaaaah! Rock! Nooooo!

Jet Pack Guy: I'd rather not.

_**Jessie9095: Oops... I recalled putting a sign... Let me say it again:  
first one who answers this gets a prize: What is 375 books PLUS () 625 books?**_

Gary: 1000 books.

Rookie: A headache.

Jet Pack Guy: It all depends on the type of books.

Dot: *dressed up as a book right now* Well do I count?

Me: 1000 books.

Belle: I don't know and I don't care.

Herbert: Does this face look like it cares? Does it?!

_**Lilly Aldean: Jet, why don't you ever smile or laugh? I've seen you smile like, once or twice. I love it.  
Gary: Why are you such a skinny whimp. And ANSWER the question! Dont just say..."I beg your pardon" or something like that.  
Rookie: I made you a bunch of cookies. *gives cookies* their oatmeal rasin. BWAAAAHAHAHAAAA!  
Dot: I would like to talk to you, but...your face. *shudders***_

Gary: Well, I beg your pardon, but we penguins are all different sizes and I'm rather comfortable with mine. Perhaps I'm a bit structure-challenged, but that's what makes me who I am.

Rookie: Yayy!

Dot: -_-

_**Bgrrh: EAT POO BELLYKID!**_

Me: W-why?

_**Zanerexn41: herbert:-chokes- never be mean to g,jpg,rookie,dot, and director ever again! you froze them!**_

(all mascots answer this) how was it like being trapped in ice at operation blackout

Gary: Well, after being trapped in ice I've started to feel different. I believe the cryogenic state was unstable. But luckily my intelligence is still intact.

Dot: Well, it was different, kinda like a long sleep.

Jet Pack Guy: I hated it.

Rookie: Did one of you guys pull a prank on me? I was upside down!

_**Mike Peng1: Gary:would you rather have no flippers so you couldn't invent,or be herbert's butler for 18 months**_

JPG:you are fighting a baby white puffle,do let it win or take it down  
(if you let it beat you people will look down at you,if you beat it people will look down at you)

All:tell herbert your weaknesses or i'll die you'll feathers purple cover you in whipped cream and send you on a train filled with scorpians to Missouri

Gary: Herbert's butler, I cannot lose my ability to invent.

Jet Pack Guy: I take it down; I could care less what others say.

All: NOOO!

_**Cuddles140: Hey, I created this a while ago. I wanted to give it to you somehow. It's totally understandable if you don't like this, I know it didn't come out that good, but I hope you know I created this because you write great stories and deserve a little thanks. Like I said, I understand if you don't like...**_

Me: I saw it and I'm honored, I'm going to set it as my profile pic for a few days.

_**Lolumroller: gary and bellykid5:it's not any of your faults that you guys are mad at each other,it's herbert's fault! herbert told bellykid that gary called bellykid a bellykid isn't a freak  
rookie:you can't fight me cause,-grabs my green puffle and flies away-  
belle:you wanna battle me? -grabs my sword from marvel party- it's your sister's knife vs my sword!**_

Gary and Me: I don't care, the rivalry continues!

Rookie: *flies after you*

Belle: Fine! *uses my knife to stab you repeatedly* I win!

_**Lake Blue1: For Herbert: Have you tasted Vegemite before? I can throw a jar at you.**_

Herbert: Shut up.

_**Brittney9100: Herbert: Can I ask you a question? Can you kidnap my siblings?**_

Unicorn22223 (My Sister): WTF?! Brittney, why would you do this?!

Prime2007 (My Brother): O_O No comment there.

Gary: Do you like chocolate? Cause I do!

Rookie: My sister's got a crush on you.

Jet Pack Guy: I don't know what to say to you at the moment...

Herbert: Sure, tell me how.

Gary: I have mixed feelings about them.

Rookie: Cute!

_**Guest: Hello! I LUV ur stories!  
Jet Pack Guy: Wait, huh? HOW do you use a JETPACK to DIG!?  
Dot: YES! Almost ALL the girls I've met have been Directioners! (I know that thing u said about 1D was a couple chapters back, I just couldn't keep up!)  
Rookie: I'm giving you a cookie -holds out cookie- -Rookie eats cookie- Do you like it? It's chocolate chip... WHOLE WEAT!  
Bellykid: Do u like that annoying red line that appears under words your computer thinks you've misspelt? I HATE IT! I whined to my friend about it once...! No, wait, that was capslocks...! GOD DAMNIT! It happened AGAI- wait, there's a space in capsocks... MAN! I wrote 'capsocks'!  
Rookie: You're 12!? Are you going to school, or did the EPF pull you out? Same goes for you, too, Jet Pack Guy!**_

Jet Pack Guy: Long story.

Rookie: I like all cookies!

Me: I can't stand it either. And watch your language! I find that language offensive!

Rookie: I left to become an agent.

_**RangerFanatic: I think this is the correct translation, I think?  
hello: D here are my questions:  
rookie: I give rookie duckling, some cookies and a cupcake just for you: D (I cook the cupcakes trust me)  
Jet Pack Guy: I challenge you to a race of jet packs aver Which of the two is the best flier (the jet pack that I is personal one and not separate myself from my baby )  
Dot: disfrasarse something and jump off a building absorbs the fall? (I do not know how)  
BellyKid: you're the best: D  
the gary was too confusing so sorry I did not put**_

Rookie: Yay!

Jet Pack Guy: Sure, I'd win though.

Dot: Well, if you make it well enough then it could.

Me: Well, thank you, again I apologize for not answering it earlier.

_**Icetail, where'd you fly off to?**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**More questions, let's do it!**_

_**Missygirl156: For Jet Pack Guy. You should consider breaking the sound barrier one day. Although according to my calculations, there is 90% it would shatter the windows.**_

Jet Pack Guy: I do hope to do that one day.

_**Lake Blue1: For Bellykid: Why is it that every time I am writing a review, there is an advertisement for Club Penguin that pops up on both advertisement spots? Like beside the review box and above the story? Is Fanfiction stalking me?**_

Me: Well, considering the fact that you spend a fair amount of time on the Club Penguin side of Fanfiction, it'll do that. Though I keep getting Slender downloads, but I did journey to the Slender side of things.

_**Candygirl4226: Rookie: You will never get your pet rock!**_

Jet Pack Guy: Then... I'll eat the Deathberry! -eats it-

Gary: Do you have a crush on someone? :3

Rookie: Waaaaah!

Jet Pack Guy: What for? Don't do that!

Gary: Well, not at the moment now.

_**Mike Peng1: Rookie:do you have hair?**_

Rookie: Um, maybe a little.

_**Zanerexn41: no rookie you werent pranked, oh btw everyone has to answer this: if you saw a scary scene during the day and you cant get it outta your head,how would you WITHOUT using any objects?**_

Rookie: Cry….

Gary: Well, fear is only for the faint hearted. So I advise just waiting it out until it passes.

Jet Pack Guy: I don't get scared.

Dot: Think about other things.

Me: Dangit! So I can't use my knife?

_**CrazyLips: Why does someone keep reviewing about eating poo? It's gross and annoying everyone please tell that person to stop.**_

Question for everyone (Belle, Herbert, Gary, The DIRECTOR, EVERYONE!): What has an enter, but no exit, space, but no room, keys but no locks? :) NO CHEATING!

Me: I have a feeling I know who it is….

Belle: I don't know.

Herbert: Why would I care.

Gary: Keyboard.

Me: Keyboard

Jet Pack Guy: My house?

The Director: Keyboard.

Dot: I have no idea.

Rookie: Umm 24!

_**Hhh: EAT POO EVERYONE ANSWER BECAUSE I WANT U ALL 2 OK?**_

Me: I have a feeling I know who you are and I don't appreciate you saying rude things like that. So keep it to yourself and no, no one is going to answer to that. Just me, and I already did.

_**Icetail of WindClan – Meta-If: I flew off to a "lovely" place called school. Anywho. Scenario 5: your stuck in science with an evil teacher. You can't leave so how do you survive?**_

Me: Well sorry I asked. I love science so I ignore the teacher.

Belle: Attack the teacher.

Gary: Who says that I'm not the teacher?

Jet Pack Guy: Fly away.

Dot: Well, I guess I wouldn't escape either.

Rookie: Ask the teacher nicely.

_**Brittney9100: Okay...picture this. You're in a haunted house  
and someone stole the keys to all the rooms. You're trapped in a room with deadly snakes and a bomb is about to go off in 5 minutes. What do you do? (All of you need to answer.) :)**_

Gary: Diffuse the bomb.

Dot: Dress up like the snakes and play along.

Me: Stab the snakes and die.

Belle: Use the bomb to blow up the snakes and the door.

Rookie: *cries*

Jet Pack Guy: Use my jet pack to scare the snakes away.

_**Lilly Aldean: Jet, why don't you ever smile or laugh? I've seen you smile like, once or twice. I love when u smile. :D**_

Jet Pack Guy: Thank you, but I don't know.

_**Lolumroller: belle:you missed! -grabs you and throws you off cliff into a puddle of sharks-let's make this more fun shall we? -throws rocks on belle and starts throwing jpg-  
herbert:from 1 to 10 how fat are you?  
rookie:ok you caught me -gives back cupcake- you happy sweetie?  
gary:YOU'RE AWESOME AT BUILDING MACHINES! :D  
jpg:do you sometimes take off your jet pack?  
bellykid:when i first discovered about you flipping months in gary come home,i though you were acting like in the seasons**_

Belle: *leaps out from cliff* Missed me…

Herbert: Shut up.

Rookie: Cupcake!

Gary: Thank you.

Jet Pack Guy: No

Me: Why do you keep mentioning Gary Come Home? I never made a story like that, it's only a chapter. It's the first chapter in The Most Above All but I wasn't even there yet. What do you mean the seasons?

_**KittyKTheAuthoress: *Shrugs at Lilly and goes to eat chocolate chip cookies under rock of shame* To Rookie: My sister has a crush on you. To anyone else: has anyone else noticed the strange lack of Klutzy during the Star Wars Takeover?**_

Rookie: Cute…

Me: I noticed! And suspicious.

_**Jessie9095: No, Dot dressing up as a book does not help.  
what do you mean depending on the type of book Jet Pack Guy?!  
Yes Herbert it does  
You all are wrong, The answer is...  
A LIBRARY!**_

Me: Aww come on!


	13. Chapter 13

_**Jessie9095: What! The answer makes sense. Libraries have a lot of books. Right Gary?  
Have you ever heard of Teen Beach Movie which is totally related to the Surf's Up Party on Club Penguin?**_

Gary: That is true.

Me: I saw Teen Beach Movie; I'm excited for the party.

_**CrazyLips: (Who is it? I want to kick their butt!)  
Gary: What was you're very first invention ever?  
Jet: What's a tip for when I'm flying my jetpack?  
Bellykid: I have writer's block. WHAT DO I DO?  
Rookie: Can I borrow your propeller cap for a sec? I can't reach my hat.  
The Director: Did you know you're on Youtube?! :O**_

(I'd rather not mention for the sake of keeping my peace with my reviewers.)

Gary: My first invention? Hmm… perhaps it was my Jet Pack 3000 or my sled which is still in the production process….

Jet Pack Guy: Stay focused. It's not right to not have any focus while operating a jet pack. It's dangerous.

Me: Well, take a little break from the internet or ask around for ideas.

Rookie: No! Mine!

The Director: Yes.

_**Lake Blue1: Herbert: How many times do I have to tell you? WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!  
For someone who can answer this: There's this really annoying bird that chirps really loudly every morning right outside my window. It starts chirping at around 5:00 in the morning. Any way to get it to shush?**_

Herbert: How many times do I have to tell you? I DON'T CARE!

Me: Birds chirp at times like that to contact other birds and/or their family. There's no way to get them to be quiet, because it's for a good reason. How would you feel if you were talking to someone you cared about and others told you to shush?

_**Lolumroller: herbert:GO EXSERCISE FATTY! :D  
belle:forget it i'll go buy a new knife  
jet pack guy:please take off your jet pack for once :(  
all:you're starving,but you're locked in your left your jet pack downstairs and there's no only way out is a sharp do you do?  
gary:what flavor is your coffee?**_

Herbert: No!

Belle: Jeez….

Jet Pack Guy: No.

Rookie: Panic

Gary: No worries, I packed spare food.

Jet Pack Guy: I have a spare jet pack.

Dot: If someone locked us down here then I can dress up like them.

Me: Sit and wait.

Belle: I don't know and I don't care.

_**CleanerMouse: for G: why haven't u asked bellykid out yet she so pretty!**_

Me: You don't even know me. Or do you?

_**A.C. Productions: i have a creepy question for all: you are in a house playing the most terrorific game HIDE AND SEEK (the japanese) and the spirit takes jet and he took a knife what you will do?**_

Jet Pack Guy: Fly away…

Me: I know how to ward off spirits!

Belle: Sacrifice….my sister.

Rookie: Nooo! Not Jet!

Dot: Maybe I could make an invisible outfit….

Gary: Become a ghost!

_**Candygirl4226: Jet Pack Guy: I was kidding. :P**_

Dot: Had you ever have your first kiss?

Jet Pack Guy: -_-

Dot: No

_**Missygirl156: What would be your reaction if the EPF met another agency? (I'm planning to make one to stop bad penguins)**_

All agents gotta answer, even the Director! C:

Gary: Shocked

Jet Pack Guy: Confused

Rookie: Sad

Dot: Wow…

Me: Unbelievable.

The Director: We do not need another agency because we already have police-guins keeping the places safe. It's best to not interfere.

Belle: I don't care.

_**Cuddles140: Rookie, pizza or unicorns?**_

_**Rookie and Jet Pack Guy, when's Insult Dot Day? I have to mark it on my calendar.  
Dot, don't take it personal, but these are just holidays I have to know so I can be two steps ahead! ;)**_

Rookie: Pizza

Rookie and Jet Pack Guy: I almost forgot about that! It'll be very soon!

Dot: *rolls eyes*

_**Brittney9100: Gary: How many fangirls do you have? A million? Thousands?**_

Jet Pack Guy: How come you never smile?

Herbert: Why do you like warming up CP so much?

Rookie: You want some cookies? Here ya go!

Belle: Can I have Bellykid's knife?

Bellykid5: Why is your Dad so mean?

Gary: I'm not sure.

Jet Pack Guy: Why does everyone ask that?

Herbert: Because I'm cold! Duh!

Rookie: Yay!

Belle: No

Me: If only I knew…..he isn't even my real one.

_**Lilly Aldean: Can you smile for me...I love when you smile.**_

_**For Bellykid: What do you think of the "Protobot Perpetrator" sneak peek?**_

Jet Pack Guy: *smiles* There you happy?

Me: It's cool.

_**Icetail of WindClan – Meta-If: Okay. JPeG image; you are out. Scenario 6: You are tied up and hanging above a volcano. As you are completely immobilized, how do you get away?**_

Jet Pack Guy: QUIT CALLING ME THAT, IT MAKES NO SENSE! And I'd fly away.

Me: Use my knife to cut the ropes.

Dot: Well, I'd swing, and then cut myself out.

Gary: Same as Dot.

Belle: Luckily I still have my sister's knife.

Me: Shoot!

Rookie: Ahhh! I'm gonna die!

_**Son of a badger.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Jessie9095: What is your favorite part of Teen Beach Movie?**_

Me: When they both realized that the main characters are in love with the wrong people.

_**Candygirl4226: Dot: You sure Dot? You really, really sure?**_

Jet Pack Guy: ...Baka... .-.

BellyKid: Do you ever use your knife to cut yourself?

Dot: I'm positive.

Jet Pack Guy:….

Me: ….yes, a lot…

_**Lolumroller: How do you survive school?**_

_**herbert and belle:-looks at you in anger- STOP BEING RUDE AND LAZY OR I'LL TURN INTO A GHOST AND SCARE YOU CAUSE I CAN GET FURIOUS! :(  
gary:did you know that my favorite club penguin party was the halloween party?  
director:i know who you are...  
dot:what was your first disguise?**_

Me: Who ever said I'd survive?

Herbert and Belle: So not scary.

Gary: Most excellent.

Director: Many penguins do, yes.

Dot: A fish I believe.

_**Cuddles140: Quick! Quote something from your favorite book, movie, song, etc.**_

"Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"  
My try at a quote.

Me: "I have nothing left, and all I feel is this cruel, wanting." ~Lost in Paradise by Evanescence.

_**Lilly Aldean: For Jet: What did you do before the EPF besides working with your jet pack?  
How did Herbert capture you during the blackout?  
For G: What's your last name. :{D (Mouchstache)  
For The Director: If your secret has been revealed then why do you still keep it a 'secret?'**_

Jet Pack Guy: It's a long personal story…..but Herbert captured me by sending his team of crabs after me.

Gary: I believe that none of that is any business of yours I'm afraid.

Director: Because many penguins do not know of my identity, penguins such as new penguins or ones who joined after Operation Blackout. It best is kept a secret, my identity.

_**Brittney9100: You are trapped on the edge of a cliff while a  
group of zombies is heading straight towards you. (All need to answer.)**_

Gary: Zombies? Fascinating! I must research!

Rookie: We're all going to die!

Jet Pack Guy: Fly away..

Me and Dot: Imitate them.

Belle: Feed my sister to them.

_**Lake Blue1: Herbert: I'm eating a bowl of fresh strawberries. You jelly? :)  
Btw, jelly means jealous, in case a Darth Herbert like you can't figure it out.**_

Herbert: I know what it means and no I am not.

_**Hm, short one.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**I wonder where everyone disappeared to.**_

_**Jessie9095: Cool! Mine is when they changed the whole movie!  
A random question  
How would you stop yourself from procrastinating?**_

Me: I have a good plan, but I'll tell you later.

_**Candygirl4226: Gary: Do Polar Bears eat penguins?**_

Herbert: Why you so evil? D:

Gary: No

Herbert: Because I can.

_**Cuddles140: Favorite movie/book/song? Least favorite movie/book/song  
(Mine's Harry Potter for favorite books and movies. XD Can't be beat)**_

Me: My favorite book is The Maze Runner, my favorite movie is Minority Report and my favorite song is Lost in Paradise. My least favorite book is Hunger Games and my least favorite movie is Hunger Games and my least favorite song is anything Taylor Swift.

_**Mike Peng1: Herbert: Do you want me to teach you the art of card-jitsu,I'll buy the cards**_

Herbert: I don't care.

_**Lilly Aldean: Jet seriously bat did you do?  
Second for Jet...Did you ever go to college?**_

Jet Pack Guy: I said I don't want to talk about it. And I went to college, yes.

_**Lake Blue1: Herbert: :P Fine then. Who was your first crush? :O**_

Herbert:…

_**Lolumroller: gary:do you have a brother?  
rookie:-turns into ghost-RAWR!  
belle:you crazy and your father is NOT standing behind you,he's sinking in the ocean  
jet pack guy:someone stole your jet pack!  
director:are you aunt artic?**_

Gary: Yes

Rookie: Ahhh! *cries*

Belle: Shut up! *covers ears* SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!

Jet Pack Guy: I have a spare.

Director: If you already know, I do not have to answer.

_**Brittney9100: Okay, I just thought of this all of the sudden.**_

You're trapped in a house that's on fire. The door to the room you are in is locked. The window on the other side of the room is wide open, and there's a killer ready to kill you. (All need to answer.)

Me: Jump out the window

Belle: Escape with the killer

Rookie: Panic!

Gary: Use my "Putfireout 3000"

Dot: Well, get out!

Jet Pack Guy: Fly out.

_**Rohoblance18: Anyone:  
Okay so I really like this girl and she's super nice and I've known her since we were in 1st grade [I'm in 11th Grade Now] but every time I try to ask her I get all nervous n'shit.  
What do I do?**_

Me: Well, I understand how complicated it can get for a guy to talk to a girl that they like. So my advice is to start with small talk and then gradually get less nervous as you talk. But don't start too strong.


	16. Chapter 16

_**CrazyLips: Ok, hold up, u no like Taylor Swift?  
*DIES*  
For Jet: What would you do if the world was about to end? (I bet you're gonna say fly away)  
For G: Have you finished that darn sled yet? it's been YEARS.  
For Rookie: Did you study? Today is the pop quiz!  
For Director: What did u do 2 my cotton candy? Confiscate it?  
For Dot: What r u dressing up as for Halloween?  
For Bellykid: Did you ever wonder why some people who are total opposites hang out? Lol**_

No I do not like Taylor Swift at all!

Jet Pack Guy: Well, you can't stop the world ending, so it'll just end.

Gary: Not yet, no one wants to test it again.

Rookie: Pop quiz?! On what?

The Director: No I did not.

Dot: I'm not sure.

Me: Yeah I noticed.

_**Icetail of WindClan – Meta-If: Is there anyway to get rid of headaches?**_

Me: If I knew then Id no longer have frequent headaches.

_**Cuddles140: What is your favorite game to play or thing to do when you're not working at the EPF?**_

Me: Sing or play with my knife.

_**Jessie9095: Can you tell me now? Or if you can't send me a PM?  
Herbert: What is your favorite food?**_

I'll do it later.

Herbert: Veggies. *mumbles* Idiot….

_**Candygirl4226: Gary: I see Creepy Pasta everywhere on You Tube!**_

Herbert: If you want to take over CP then get a gun and shoot everyone!

Gary: Good to know

Herbert: There are no guns on CP.

_**Lolumroller: all:you're trapped on a mountain 100 feet have no jet pack,food,or water,how do you get down?  
herbert:the death star blew up,you lose fatty XD  
bellykid:were you actually tormented when you were little?  
belle:-throws you in ocean- now you can see your father  
rookie:did you know i have a green puffle like yours?**_

All: Jump…

Herbert: Shut up!

Me: Yes, often….

Belle: Screw you!

Rookie: Cute!

_**Lake Blue1: Herbert: Are you excited for the Teen Beach Movie Party? Because there is sand and stuff. It's warm!**_

Herbert: Not with you penguins there.

_**Brittney9100: Gary: One question: How did Herbert capture you easily in Operation: Blackout?**_

Herbert: Do you hate me? If so, I hate you also

Rookie: Do you want a hug? *hugs you*

Jet Pack Guy: I have NOTHING to say to you...

Herbert: I hate you too.

Rookie: Yay! Hug!

Jet Pack Guy: Whatever.

_**Did you all disappear?**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Well I found some of you, welcome back!**_

_**Jessie9095: Plus, what kind of veggies? Veggies is kind of broad.**_

Herbert: Whatever the heck I feel like eating.

_**Missygirl156: (Macey156) Gary, what is a porpoise?  
Me: Baby.**_

Gary: A porpoise is a small cetacean of the family Phocoenidae; they are often described as dolphins and/or whales.

_**Lilly Aldean: Jet: What kind of music do you like. *says quietly* pwease say country.  
What did you study in college and how long did you go?  
G Billy: If your even here... I'm so proud of you for liking country music and I like your boots.**_

Jet Pack Guy: I'm not a music fan. And I was in college for only a few years. I studied a lot of different things.

G Billy: Thank you so much, and yes, I am here.

_**Lake Blue1: No, I don't think we all disappeared. We might be afk. :/  
Herbert: do you have any means of hygiene? Because I just watched the TV commercial for the Star Wars Takeover on CP's YouTube channel and the beginning was you dressed up in your Darth Herbert costume. You were in the ship thing and you sneezed through your mask and onto the glass window. Eww.**_

I'm not good with abbreviations, what does afk mean?

Herbert: I don't care.

_**Vocaloidfan18: question for gary: did you had friends when you was in school?  
question for jet: when was the firt time you smiled?  
question for belle: why you always have a knife? you can marry with them!  
question for rookie: you had a crush? i'm thinking in pinkie...**_

Gary: No, not many.

Jet Pack Guy: I don't remember

Belle: It's my sister's.

Rookie: I have a small one….

_**Lolumroller: herbert:i stole your teddy bear that looks like hermionie  
gary and bellykid:are you sure you're still rivals? cause i posted a picture of you 2 at a picnic with each other! and now you're going to chase me right?  
rookie:i have a purple propeller it rare?  
jpg:the director stole your jet pack  
bellykid:was your dad still nice to you in real life? /:)**_

Herbert: *growls*

Me and Gary: Most definitely… *chases you*

Rookie: Cool!

Jet Pack Guy: I have a spare.

Me: No, he wasn't. What's with all the personal questions?

_**Cuddles140: An embarrassing memory? (All answer if possible) ;) I walked into a screen door yesterday and everyone saw me... Awkward..**_

Jet Pack Guy: I fell out of the sky

Rookie: Hm…I can't think of just one.

Gary: I was a little too full on coffee and had a coffee rush throughout the HQ.

Dot: I messed up on one of my costumes and a penguin found out my identity.

Belle: Embarrassing memory? I don't have one.

Me: Same answer as Rookie. *glares at Belle*

_**Katie07111: Bellykid5: What's your favorite club penguin party?**_

Me: Operation Blackout… *shudders at memories*

_**Brittney9100: Herbert: I figured you might say that...**_

Gary: Do like cookies? (sorry, that was indeed random)

Rookie: You're so squishy!

Gary: Well, maybe once in a while perhaps.

Rookie: Yay!

_**Guest: Gary : I'm trying to study for an important exam but I can't seem to concentrate ... Any advice?  
Jet : How did you discover you were the master of flight?  
Bellykid5 : How do you come up with ideas for your stories?  
Rookie : How did you react when you found out about the EPF?  
Dot : Were you always good at sneaking around without being seen?**_

Gary: Well, study in a quiet room without any distractions whatsoever. Also learn to block out sounds.

Me: They just come to me.

Jet Pack Guy: The first time I put on a jet pack.

Rookie: I was shocked! I instantly wanted to join!

Dot: I'm stealth lead! I'm the best at sneaking around!


	18. Chapter 18

_**Jessie9095: So, are you a vegetarian? I guess you are..., but what kind of vegetarian are you?  
Do you like ice cream?**_

Herbert: What kind of stupid question is that? There's only one kind of vegetarian! The ones that don't eat meat!

_**Candygirl4226: Gary: "Good for you" is MY catchphrase!**_

Herbert: ...Fighting them?

Gary: I had no idea.

Herbert: Yes.

_**Lilly Aldean: For Jet: Y-you don't like music? W-why?  
Also, how old we're you when you first found an interest in flying.  
Gary: Your mom called. She wants her femininity back.**_

Jet Pack Guy: Because I'm not interested in music while I'm trying to fly a jet pack. And I was very young my first time. I was 3.

Gary: I am highly offended!

_**Lake Blue1: Oh sorry. Afk means 'away from keyboard'. Some people have school or summer school or summer test prep or something. :/  
Herbert: I know your real identity! You're actually an aqua EPF agent dressed up as a polar bear! I just know it! Because I pulled up your friends list and it showed an aqua penguin dressed as an EPF agent before actually showing your player card. I know your secret. :P**_

Ahh, that makes sense.

Herbert: Every penguin knows that it's just a glitch that they haven't fixed yet. How dumb can you be?

_**Lolumroller: herbert:i wanna be healthy but i don't know what to you help me?  
gary and bellykid:0-0 -dashes away-  
jpg:you have a spare jet pack? darn you're prepared for everything  
rookie:here's school tips:365 days are in a year,also 52 weeks are in a year  
belle:do you like pokemon? (g can bring your father back to life,if he doesn't mind)**_

Herbert: Eat healthier.

Me and Gary: *chases*

Jet Pack Guy: Indeed

Rookie: So many numbers!

Belle: No, I hate it, yet my idiot sister loves it.

Me: *continues singing theme song*

_**Guest: Jet and Dot : Why aren't you guys mascots ?  
Rookie : What would you like to do on your day off ?  
Bellykid5 : what do you do if your sister drives you insane ? ( I need real help on this one )  
Gary : What inventions are you currently working on ? Btw thanks for the advice :)**_

Rookie: Have fun!

Jet Pack Guy and Dot: I don't know.

Me: Well, I don't really do anything, you can't change a sibling.

Gary: You are very welcome and I am currently working on my sled.

_**Cuddles140: Nice weather we're having...**_

Me: Ugh, it's sunny!

_**Nibroischuro: Everyone must answer. If you had one small wish, what would it be? (You also have to answer, Director.)**_

Gary: Well, there's no greater wish than knowledge.

Jet Pack Guy: To become a world class flier in all of CP.

Dot: To go unnoticed for a whole year!

Rookie: More fun!

Me: A sharper knife.

Belle: My father…

Director: More resources for the EPF.

_**Katie07111: Bellykid5: Thank you for being the best writer on fanfiction and always writing amazing stories. Also, were you nervous to write your first story? I am.**_

Me: I'm not the best writer, but I do take pride in my work. And yes I was very nervous in writing my first story because I had no idea what others would think. I thought back on the stories that got me here in the first place and that's how I built up enough courage to write stories.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Icetail of WindClan – Meta-If: Jet: what would you do without your jetpack?**_

Jet Pack Guy: Don't ever suggest that ever again! I'd always have my jet pack!

_**Lake Blue1: Herbert: how DID you take an iceberg from the Arctic Circle to the Antarctic? Surely the iceberg would have melted by the time you got to the equator.**_

Herbert: It all depends on the speed.

_**Jessie9095: No, there are different types of vegetarians.  
There is Semi-vegetarian, who eats anything, but red meat.  
There is Lacto-ovo- vegetarian, who consumes dairy and egg products but no meat  
There is Lacto vegetarian, who does not consume meat along with egg products, but eats dairy products  
And there is Vegans, who does not eat any animal products.  
So who's looking dumb right now? Oh that's right You!  
So... which one are you?**_

Herbert: No, you still look dumb, because it's obvious that vegans don't count as vegetarians because they do not eat any animal products, and considering that I ate pizza before, it's obvious that I'm not any of the other vegetarians you suggested. Therefore I'm just a regular vegetarian.

_**Lilly Aldean: Basically this is a VERY WEIRD question that EVERYONE has to answer including the club penguin band...ok ready...it's very awkward...Who knows how to twerk and knows what twerking is? Jeeeet?**_

Me: O_O I'm not answering that. If you don't know what it is then maybe you shouldn't know what it is.

Jet Pack Guy: I agree with Agent B.

_**CrazyLips: Meh. Meh. Meh. I AM THE BOSS!**_

Me: That's not a question.

_**Lolumroller: belle:i like owl city favorite song is bombshell blond :3  
gary:i built you a parachute3000!  
all:herbert ground you all for 1,00000000000 years  
bellykid:i feel bad that you were tormented.i bet today was bad (do you hate me?)  
g and bellykid:-grabs wings and flies away-  
dot:i dare you to run around club penguin dressed in meat,and keep shouting "finland!"  
rookie:i know a cool prank! here's what you need:a fake finger and you do is for chapter 19**_

Belle: My favorite is Good Time.

Gary: Fantastic! I shall use it right away.

Me: Why are you bringing it up? And yes, it was bad.

Me and Gary: *waddles away sadly*

Dot: Sure..

Rookie: Ok!

_**Cuddles140: Bellykid, you like Pokémon? Where have I been? What version do you play and who is your starter? (I play Leaf Green and my starter is Squirtle.)**_

Me: I don't like it, I LOVE IT! My starter is Charmander. He's so cute!

_**Candygirl4226: Gary: ...What's Pi times Pi?**_

Herbert: Fighting is magic!

Gary: It is **exactly** pi2. Any other way you express it would be inexact. Pi, or any number that includes pi (like pi x 2, pi + 1, pi2, etc.) are irrational numbers - they can't be expressed as a fraction, with integers in the numerator and the denominator.

Herbert: Magic isn't real.

_**Nibroischuro: Bellykid5: What if you find a load of knives on your front doorstep?**_

Me: Happy birthday to me!

_**Zanerexn41: everyone must answer this: whats your least or best favorite part about your life?**_

Me: I'm not answering….

Belle: The best part was my childhood **before** I got a sister. My least favorite was my dad dying….

Gary: I would have to say that the best part was when I became the tech lead for the EPF and the worst part was being bullied in school as a child.

Rookie: My life is always great!

Jet Pack Guy: I'd rather not answer.

Dot: The best part would have to be when I discovered my love for fashion. My least favorite part would have to be meeting Jet Pack Guy.

Jet Pack Guy: *glares at Dot*

_**Katie07111: Bellykid5: Thanks!  
Herbert: Why are you evil?**_

Me: You're welcome

Herbert: It's fun.


	20. Chapter 20

_**This computer just sucks terribly bad. It's behaving worse than it did yesterday. I hate when it does this. I'm worried that Stranded Separated may come later.**_

_**Jessie9095: But... you... eat VEGETARIAN Pizza, meaning you ate cheese aka DAIRY PRODUCT and Veggies.  
Fine, then define a regular vegetarian for me then, if you claim that you're so smart!**_

Herbert: That doesn't make any sense, you already defined vegetarian so you should know which kind I am, therefore making you the "not-so-smart" one.

_**Lilly Aldean: I know what twerking is...I was just wondering who else does. I know you can twerk Jet. eue Ok real question time...that was weird.  
Jay: IF YOU EVER LOOK AT MY JET AGAIN I WILL GOUGE YOUR EYES OUT AND GLUE THEM TO YOUR BUTT AND IF YOU EVER THINK ABOUT HIM AGAIN I WILL KNOW THEM COME UP TO YOU AND SLAP YOU UNTIL YOU PUKE THEN I WILL CUFF YOU TO A POLE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE AND IF YOU EVER SAY HIS NAME AGAIN...I have anger issues.  
Jet: Ignore her...**_

Me: Be more mature with this please, we have enough issues with penguins liking Jet Pack Guy and we don't need another one, if you want to be his girlfriend so much then act mature and earn it instead of bashing others. Thank you.

_**Kadanise: Rookie: Can you chop up these carrots with your propeller cap?  
Klutzy:Klick ka-click clickety ka-klick?  
Sensei: Will there be card-jitsu shadow?  
Jet pack guy: What will the new epf be like?  
Gary: What was your first invention?  
Herbert: How did you tip the iceberg?  
Belle: Stop being so Grumpy, you're worse than Herbert! (No offense herbert)  
Dot: Why are you so bad at system defender?  
Director: (Question was not shown due to whatever reason)**_

Rookie: Ok! *chops carrots*

Klutzy: Klicky clack click!

Sensei: You shall wait and see.

Jet Pack Guy: That is to be remained a secret.

Gary: I believe it was my sled.

Herbert: How am I supposed to know? Icebergs aren't supposed to tip! I have no idea how that happened!

Belle: Oh shut up!

Dot: I don't know.

_**Candygirl4226: Gary: ... And that's the answer?**_

Herbert: MAGIC IS SO REAL!

Gary: Indeed

Herbert: Not..

_**Lake Blue1: Gary: do you know what phi and tau are?  
Herbert: why did you add me onto yor friends list when you hated penguins?**_

Gary: It all depends on where you heard those names.

Herbert: Why did you ask in the first place?

_**Lolumroller: bellykid:it's aug.21st! tomorrow is gonna be fun! :D  
belle:my least favorite owl city song is fireflies,also i'm concerned about being evil,should i try?  
all:you're on top of the ifle tower and the elevator's only way to get down is a balloon,glue,and do you do?  
g and bellykid:here i'll delete the post -deletes- ta da!  
your finger ketchup on it to pull your finger off with the fake finger  
herbert:EAT MEAT! :D**_

Me: It's very fun.

Belle: Sure!

All: Fly using the balloon.

Me and G: Thank you. *glares at each other*

Herbert: NO!

_**Icetail of WindClan – Meta-If: FINE THEN JETPACK GUY! *steals Jet's jetpack, incinerates it, rebuilds it then throws it into BoomaDooma volcano on planet Popstar* HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT!? NOW ANSWER THE QUESTION!**_

Jet Pack Guy: Someone has anger issues.

_**Cloudstar36: Ooh, I'm liking this! ... Stupid FanFiction won't let me log in... ANYWAY!**_

For JPG: Have you ever crashed while flying with your jet pack? Surely you have... right?  
For Gary: How many times did you say your inventions failed again?  
For Dot: ... How did you become an EPF Agent anyway?  
For Rookie: If you could be anything in the world, what would it be and why?  
For PH (yes, she counts as an agent too): If you're Australian, why are you on Club Penguin?  
And finally for Bellykid: 1. Do you ever go through really bad Writer's Block and end up writing another story and never going back to the story that's given you Writer's Block, and 2. You've given me ideas from this Q mind if I do it to with other characters?

Jet Pack Guy: Yes, I have.

Gary: Please do not ask.

Dot: I signed up.

Rookie: A penguin! No, wait, Rookie! No wait, can I change my answer?

PH: For the puffles

Me: I go through really bad writers block but since I'm terrible at multi-tasking, I never quit the story and move on to another. I don't mind if you do this with others.

_**Guest: Jet Pack Guy: Do you like technology? Cause technology is awesome!**_

Herbert: Do you like water?

Jet Pack Guy: Indeed.

Herbert: No

_**Cuddles140: To Herbert and Belle:  
Stop being so grumpy and evil. Spread love and rainbows. GROUP HUG! *grabs and hugs tightly* Don't hurt me! *continues hugging***_

Both: Get off of me!

_**Pukadella: Question for BK:**_

Why did you post that journal on deviantart?

Me: Which journal? You should already know the answer.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Jessie9095: So you're technically a Lacto Vegetarian if you don't eat any egg products...  
Why didn't you say that in the first place?!  
Going off the topic of vegetarians... Do you like ice cream?**_

Herbert: I don't know

_**Lake Blue1: Herbert: why are you so mean to penguins? You're the minority, so you should go with the majority. If you have a problem with our lifestyle, then stick yourself on another iceberg and get outta here! It will be so much easier for you and us.**_

Herbert: It seems you paid no attention to my monologue; I said specifically that I gave up on finding a warm place to live. I'm going to do the next best thing.

_**Lilly Aldean: You-you clearly don't understand my sarcasm...Sometimes it scares me how sarcastic I can be like people think I'm being...serious.**_

Me: *facepalm* whatever you do, do not bring up Jay again. Ever!

_**Candygirl4226: Gary: Your too smart!**_

Herbert: ...Why do you hate meat? Why be a vegan? -Eats Bacon- Bacon is better than yucky vegetables!

Gary: Why, thank you.

Herbert: But vegetables are healthier.

_**Cuddles140: Noo! I can't wait for "Stranded: Separated" as it is! Soo... Question Time!  
BK: Have you ever gone to Universal or Disney? Do you have a favorite ride? (In Universal, I like Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey and the Hulk.)  
Yeah, random, but that's just how I roll.**_

Me: Sorry, but you're going to have to wait; you might need to wait longer now because of how terrible my computer became. And no I've never been.

_**Lolumroller: gary:what's 20,14,546 times 986  
g and bellykid:-_-  
rookie:can you speak puffle?  
klutzy:klickety klack klack klick (im going to eat you!)**_

Gary: The answer to that is…. *hears alarm go off* oh my, I'll be right back!

Me and Gary: *glares at each other*

Rookie: Yep!

Klutzy: *runs away*

_**Brittne9100: Herbert: You may find this weird..  
MY SISTER LIKES YOU!**_

Belle: GIMME MY COTTON CANDY!

Herbert: O_O

Belle: No

_**Vocaloidfan18: for herbert: herbert you really need to go and lose weight. no bear will love you, and yes i'm trolling :D trolling time!  
for belle: did you saw jeff? he's awesome!  
for gary: tell me something that i don't know  
for dot: how many dresses you have?  
for jpg: why you don't like the others call you jpg and when you was in school did you used your jet pack?  
for rookie: what you will do if you found a diamond that has power to give you whatever you want?  
for bellykid: did you looked the page that says 'rightxd' ?**_

Herbert: -_-

Belle: He's hideous

Gary: What don't you know?

Dot: Not many.

Jet Pack Guy: I just don't like it, and never ever bring up school.

Rookie: Stuff!

Me: What?

_**Wazzella: How do we stop ourselves to punch somebody in the gut because they embarrass you in front of people?**_

Me: Consider the consequences.

_**Zanerexn: rookie: whats your dream to become or to do?**_

Rookie: Become a great agent! Or a football player!

_**Violetpiano: for gary : is there a place in the world where there is absolutely, one hundred per cent no maths or any forms of maths exist? if there is PLEASE tell me!**_

Gary: Sorry to disappoint you but math is everywhere.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Jessie9095: How do you not know if you like ice cream?  
Do you THINK you like ice cream?**_

Herbert: No.

_**Lake Blue1: Herbert: can't you just go to Australia? It's really warm here in Wollongong and there is sun pouring through the windows right from the time you wake up to 5:00PM. And it's winter here! It's kind of hot in winter too.**_

Herbert: I don't care.

_**Candygirl4226: Gary: Your so smart that you can do my Exit Project which is like a Science Project only for 8th graders to do like me...**_

Herbert: Candy is more healthier! Sugar Veggies are better! (If you watch The Amanda Show, you'll know what Sugar Veggies are)

Gary: How?

Herbert: *rolls eyes*

_**Lolumroller: g and bellykid:stop glaring  
belle:can you plz teach me how to be evil?  
herbert:i spy with my little eyes,something white and fat  
dot:MUTENY!**_

Me and Gary: No!

Belle: No

Herbert: Shut up!

Dot: What?

_**Cuddles140: Something you couldn't go without for a week?**_

Me: My knife

_**Cloudstar36: I'm going to ask more questions cause I'm bored... And hello again, Bellykid! :D  
For Gary: I keep studying, but I find I never get as smart as you. How much studying and research have you done to be so smart?  
For Rookie: Do you like being green? Or would you rather be another colour?  
For Dot: What does it take to be a Stealth Agent? Oh, and what's your favourite disguise?  
And one for all you lovely penguins: How long can you spin around in circles, on the spot before being sick? XD**_

Gary: I was born this way.

Rookie: I love green!

Dot: My favorite disguise is my fish disguise.

All: *spins around in a circle*

_**Missygirl156: Hey Herbert! This will NEVER happen, but what would you do if you met a wolf who was an evil genius just like you are?**_

Herbert: What kind of question is that?

_**CrazyLips: Bellykid: sorry, I just want to know. Was Jay close to you and you're sad she quit? BTW How much longer should I wait till I post the next chapter of Escaped? I have it written.  
Jet Pack Guy: Isn't annoying how people give you random hugs and kisses? *barfs*  
For Gary: What is 88378273x0x2828397883x32322732837238x 3372379237239379x21?  
For Rookie: I need to tell you something very, very, very, very important! It's a secret you cannot tell ANYONE! No matter what the consequences! Never ever ever! Are you ready? Can you handle this? *takes deep breathe* THE SECRET IS...Whoops I gotta go see ya later Rookster!**_

Me: I said not to bring it up, I'm not going to answer that to anyone ever at all. That is the last I want to hear of Jay. And post it whenever.

Jet Pack Guy: Ummm

Gary: I do not believe you'd want to hear the answer.

Rookie: WHAT IS IT?!

_**Icetail of WindClan – Meta-If: *pointedly ignoring JPG* Hey Gary! Is 2719 46?**_

Gary: I beg your pardon?

_**Zanerexn41: Gary:-gives number- call me sometime**_

rookie: your already a good agent rooks :) a very special one

Gary: I do not have time for that.

Rookie: Thank you! You are too!

_**Kadanise: Gary: But you must've made inventions before that! When you showed me the sled, the invention room was full of inventions!  
Belle: What did you say to me?! :(  
Rookie: Boo!  
Herbert: Why are you a vegetarian in the first place?**_

Gary: I know, I have.

Belle: Don't care.

Rookie: Ahh!

Herbert: Because I'm a polar bear!

_**Pukadella: The one titled 'VERY URGENT MESSAGE DO NOT IGNORE'**_

Question for BK:

Did you see what Petey K, Cece, and Franky said? DID YOU?! WHAT DID YOU THINK ABOUT WHAT THEY ALL SAID? C'mon, different answers for each comment.

Me: You know why I posted it, you read it. I saw what they said and thanks for embarrassing me by the way, I'm now hated by them. I don't care what they said, I'm sticking to what I said and that's final.

_**School tomorrow, help me!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Candygirl4226: Gary: Doing the project for me? :3**_

Herbert: Don't roll your eyes at me!

Gary: I am sorry but I cannot do that.

Herbert: I do what I please.

_**CrazyLips: Gary: The answer was zero. Look closely. :)  
Bk: I know. I started school 2 weeks ago. Exams, Exams, Test, oh, did I mention exams?  
Rookie: I forgot...Sorry!  
Jat Peck Goy: Isn't it annoying when people spell your name wrong? It's RIDICULOUS!  
Herbert: Do you have fur loss issues? I have found quite a lot of your fur all over the island.  
Bk: Oh sorry I forget stuff easily. Anyhow, what was your most amazing moment in life?**_

Gary: I know

Me: I don't know if I'll be able to survive this and I'd rather not answer that last question.

Rookie: Aww :'(

Jet Pack Guy: -_-

Herbert: Shut up!

_**Jessie9095: What about Vegetarian Ice Cream? :)**_

Herbert: Why would there be vegetarian ice cream if ice cream never contained meat in the first place.

_**Lolumroller: bellykid:do you like to watch Too cute? it's so flippen adorable!  
belle:why won't you teach me?  
herbert:says the one who's fat -smirks-  
rookie:my puffles names are:Elmore,Snivy,Leo,and Snowy**_

Me: No

Belle: Because I don't know you

Herbert: -_-

Rookie: Cool!

_**Vocaloidfan16: Question for jet: did you smiled when you was in school? (I'm not going to stop questions about you smiling  
Question for gary: i'm very bad in math ( it's math in spanish and i can't catch it) how can i understand it in exercises?  
Question for dot: what colors do you prefer? Black or neon? (Does neon doesn't make migrane?)  
Question for herbert: do you want an idea to stop the epf? Well... i have one but if you less weight i will tell you  
Question for belle: i can predict your future if you tell me what are/is your biggest fear  
Question for rookie: chocolate or vanilla?  
Question for belly (it's more an answer than a question) : there's some page called 'rightxd' idk how looks but but i just checked another that had a paragraph about it.**_

Jet Pack Guy: No

Gary: Ask for help.

Dot: Neon and yes it can cause migraines.

Herbert: I don't trust you.

Belle: No

Me: Never heard of it.

_**Missygirl156: Hey, Rookie! What is an anvil made of? :)**_

Rookie: Hard stuff!

_**Icetail of WindClan – Meta-If: Sorry Gary... Stupid phone didn't place the silly positive sign... Let's try that again. Does 27 plus 19 equal 46?**_

Gary: Ahh, I see and yes it equals 46.

_**ChocoFudgePop2537: How did you even manage school? (BTW good luck!)**_

Me: I don't, I just suffer.

_**Zanerexn41: rookie: -blushes- thanks**_

Rookie: Hee hee!

_**Pukadella: Ugh...**_

Question for BK:

Why are you so fucking like, attention seeking? Oh and, why are you sticking with what you said?!

Me: (To everyone else, please ignore this conversation, this is between me and she and I'd rather not have any comments and/or questions about it. So just skip it.) Look who's talking! You're the one who craves attention and is constantly seeking it! Not me! I've done nothing along those lines! There you go lying again! If you don't have anything nice to say then don't even ask the question. I'm sticking with what I said because I can and you're not the boss of me.

_**Cuddles140: Aww, that stinks. Try to have fun at school. I know I sound crazy, but if you really pretend you're excited, you start to believe it after a while. Sooo... Yeah.**_

Me: That won't work.

_**Goody50: Sooty for delay I had school in August 13 and I was busy getting ready and I forgot about this soooo  
For bellykid: school can suck right :(  
For rookie : hi rookie :P  
For Herbert : I thought polar bears were meat eater : /  
For belle : ...**_

Me: It's ok, and it does suck. It's only the first day…

Rookie: HI!

Herbert: Shut up.

Belle: What?

_**Kadanise: Bellykid: What's your favorite movie?  
Herbert: *Throws bomb into your secret lair and runs*  
Rookie and Jet pack guy: Would you be a fire ninja, water ninja, or snow ninja?  
Sensei and Gary: *Replaces G's coffee with tea and replaces Sensei's tea with coffee*  
Director: How do you make yourself all shadowy on the screen?**_

Me: Minority Report.

Herbert: *throws it on the EPF and watches it blow up*

Rookie: Water!

Jet Pack Guy: Fire

Sensei: Why does my tea taste so sugary?

Gary: *spits it out* AHHHH WHERE'S MY COFFEE!

Director: Secret….


	24. Chapter 24

_**Jessie9095: *sigh*  
If you could invent an ice cream flavor what would it be?**_

Herbert: I don't know and don't care.

_**Lolumroller: gary:klutzy spilled your coffee now he's making me lick it! :(  
klutzy:-shoves you in my mouth- yummy  
dot:i have a tree,a dog,and a sheep costume  
bellykid:i play pokemon black 2,i've beaten the game already  
belle:do you play club penguin?**_

Gary: My coffee!

Klutzy: Cliiiick!

Dot: Fascinating.

Me: Awesome!

Belle: Yes.

_**Cuddles140: What's the coolest thing you've ever done or seen?**_

Me: Nothing.

_**Lake Blue1 : Why do you need help with school? I love school! 3  
Herbert: Have you ever tried a Tim Tam? It's delicious!  
Gary: How many states and territories are there in Australia? Name them.**_

Me: Don't talk about school, I think I skipped yours for some reason, sorry.

Herbert: No

Gary: Oh that's simple, it's… *spy phone rings* Hello? Oh my…

_**Candygirl4226: Gary: ...If it's 1am in New York and you want Ice Cream but in California it's 10pm... Can you still eat Ice Cream even though your in a different Time Zone? I eat candy in the middle of the night! :3**_

Herbert: Why are you so fluffy? IT'S SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIE!

Gary: I don't see the dilemma; you can eat ice cream whenever you want.

Herbert: Deal with it.

_**Icetail of WindClan – Meta-If: Thanks G! Now I know my story will work! Question for Bellykid: Do you read crossovers? If so; what is the weirdest crossover you have come across?**_

Me: I read some; one was a crossover between Club Penguin and Bubble Guppies.

_**Goody50: Yeah for some reson ( sorry for bad spelling :.I had homework at summer but I did at the last week :P  
Sooo  
For Jet pack guy and rookie : ( my bro is doing this -.- ) you got to help me my tie is evil and it's trying to kill me :(  
For Herbert : shut up * throws avil at you and hits you * there * goes away *  
For bellykid : I hate school a person picks me and two people are just too cruel :(**_

Jet Pack Guy and Rookie: Tie?

Herbert: Didn't hurt!

Me: I know how you feel.

_**Zanerexn41: rookie: -steps closer- -holds your flipper a bit-**_

Rookie: *eyes widen and smiles*

_**Lilly Aldean: For Jet: Why can't we bring up school? Explain!**_

_**For BK: Do u swear? #confused**_

Jet Pack Guy: Just because…

Me: No

_**Kadanise: Bellykid: Never heard of it, what is it? Also, why wasn't Belle in stranded? She was there when jet pack fever ended!  
Jet pack guy: How come you're not dead from jet pack fever?  
Gary: What's 560 minus 128 plus 29,018 minus 4, plus three million two thousand six, divided by seven? Try to solve that, and afterwards, I'll get a calculator and see if you were right!**_

Me: It's a very interesting movie, but not for the faint-hearted. And she wasn't there because in the end of Jet Pack Fever, Belle was taken away. Remember?

Jet Pack Guy: Do you want me dead?

Gary: Make sure to use order of operations. If not, the calculator will give you the wrong answer. So I advise using a graphing calculator to calculate the answer. The answer is 458,304.

_**Sorry for the late update, school and home and stuff and more stuff and I'm just fed up with it.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Pukadella: Question for BK:  
Whatever nigar. Yep. I'm racist! Your black, I'm white, whatever. I'm not a liar. Don't accuse me of that. I am bipolar and I don't give a fuck what you say. Go kill yourself nigar!**_

Me: No, kid. You aren't bipolar so quit lying all the freaking time. And if I kill myself will that get you off me and ShadAlex's case? Will you leave us alone? (Please ignore this conversation guys, please do.

_**Jessie9095: Then you suck Herbert...  
Does anyone know what are maoams?**_

Me: Never heard of them.

_**Candygirl4226: Gary: So I can eat Ice Cream at 2AM? :D**_

Herbert: -.- Your no fun!

Gary: Sure.

Herbert: Neither are you.

_**CrazyLips: Every one answer please.  
If you could be in one place the rest of you're life, what place would it be?  
(How's my grammar, Bellykid? Just kidding.)**_

Me: You're grammar is fine so far. And I'd be on the computer…

Gary: My inventory.

Rookie: Box dimension.

Herbert: With Belle.

Belle: With Herbert.

Both: Awww…!

Jet Pack Guy: In the sky

Dot: Costume shop.

_**Goody50: Yeahh some boy was being a perv to me and I think my slap just made him faint oh well  
For Jet and rookie : tranlation : my bro neck tie is chocking him -.-'  
For Herbert : SHUT UPPP  
Bellykid : I know my life sucks :(**_

Jet Pack Guy and Rookie: How?

Herbert: No!

Me: Sorry

_**Lolumroller: klutzy:CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!  
gary:-secretly gives rockhopper gary's coffee and gives gary rockhopper's cream soda  
belle:what's your cp name?  
jpg:how long can you survive with rookie's annyoingness**_

Klutzy: *gasp*

Gary and Rockhopper: STOP THAT!

Belle: I'm not telling you

Jet Pack Guy: I can tolerate it.

_**Lake Blue1: It's fine. :)  
Herbert: Why are you so mean to Jessie? :P  
Gary: Don't stall! What is it? :3  
Jet Pack Guy: have you been on an airplane before? I'm about to go on one right now!**_

Herbert: She's being mean to me!

Gary: Sorry, emergency!

Jet Pack Guy: No

_**Lilly Aldean: Jet: Explain why!**_

Jet Pack Guy: No!

_**Hi! I've read this story, it looks great!**_

JPG: How is it possible for you to control which direction when you're flying? You don't look like you're moving...

Rookie: If u like cookies...*hands Rookie cookie(rhyme XD)* It's chocolate chip...with poison!

Sceneario: A maniac killer, a crazed paramedic, and a random CP fan s trying to hunt you down. All you have is a chewed piece of gum, rope, and a fedora. All must answer(Apparently BK, you still have your knife. However JPG, I took all of your spare jet packs and your regular jet pack. Also I tied up Gary and he's three inches from the sun, so don't bother JPG. Also I took Rookies propeller hat away!

Jet Pack Guy: It's complicated.

Rookie: I've had a poisonous cookie before, so yummy! *eats*

Me: I stab him! Yay!

_**Icetail of WindClan – Meta-If: Hey G! Can you can you fix my spy-phone? It was "accidentally" thrown off the Tallest Mountain.**_

Gary: *takes spy phone* Accidentally?

_**Dalekaan1: Everyone must come across a wild puffle determined to eat puffle is grey and you are on a cliff with one puffle o and a rope**_

All: What?

_**Vocaloidfan18: for gary: how long you took to do an exam of just two pages?  
for jet pack: *took your jet pack and throws away* now what you're going to do?  
For rookie: look a ghost!  
For belly: i just have one week of vacations, you're so lucky :(  
For belle: did you watched the conjuring? I just saw the trailer, awesome!**_

Gary: 5 minutes.

Jet Pack Guy: *grabs a spare one* This…

Rookie: *dances* I'm just going to do what Cadence did!

Me: How am I lucky? I'm in school!

Belle: No but my stupid sister wants to see it.

_**Zanerexn41: rookie: -kisses while blushing and closing eyes-**_

Rookie: *is about to kiss you when..*

Me: *I come in and ruin the moment* Hey, guys what's going on?!

_**Cuddles140: School stinks. :( On the bright side (or at least I think it's bright. My optimism needs glasses sometimes..) you're closer to summer! ;)**_

Me: Close to summer? Summer is almost over.

_**Kadanise: Bellykid: I heard (or read) you say that you were lactose intolerant, what does that mean?  
Rookie: Which dimension from the april fools' parties do you like the most? Also, August fools'!  
Jet pack guy: No, just aking!  
Gary: My calculator doesn't have the dividing symbol. :( Also, what's pi? Is it as tasty as pie?**_

Me: It means I have the inability to digest lactase, which is a sugar found in milk and milk products. It's almost like being allergic to milk.

Rookie: The Box Dimension!

Jet Pack Guy: Well don't ask that.

Gary: All calculators have the dividing symbol. It might have this symbol: "/". Does it? If not then use an online one. And pi is not a type of food. It's actually a way to calculate the circumference of a circle.

_**1001dan: Gary: Whats 38474 divided by 5843?  
Jpeg: I have a hunch you LOVE PH  
rookie: LOOK ITS A PACK OF WOLF PUPPIES! *gets consumed in cute little wolf puppies*  
Dot:... your cute  
PH:i ship you with jet pack guy!**_

Gary: 6.58463118261

Jet Pack Guy: Don't call me that and no I don't.

Rookie: Aww! Cute!

Dot: Um, what?

PH: Thanks mate but I'm afraid I'm not interested.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Jessie9095: Hey Herbert? Do you have any swag?  
Hey Rookie, what would you do if your rubber ducky magically... um... disappeared?**_

Herbert: What is swag?

Rookie: Nooooooooo! Ducky!

_**Lake Blue1: Jet pack guy: then you probably don't want to be on an airplane. I was on one yesterday-ish from Sydney to Honolulu, then another one so hours later from Honolulu to the East Coast. Both were 9 hours long! I was super bored! You have to sit in this chair this whole time. D: no running, no space, and definitely no flying with jet packs.  
Herbert: no she is not! She does that to me at school almost everyday. She does it for a joke. You're taking things WAY too seriously. So you're being really mean. :P Don't do that again or I'll 'watch your attitude' you.**_

Jet Pack Guy: Um, good to know.

Herbert: Blah, blah, blah!

_**Candygirll4226: Gary: YAY FOR ICE CREAM! :D**_

Herbert: Because your mean! -Licks Ice Cream-

Gary: Yes, yay indeed.

Herbert: ?

_**Lolumroller: rockhopper and g:uhhhhh NOWHERE AND EVERYWHERE! -throws brick in rochopper's face and pulls labcoat over g's face- bye! :D -jumps outta ship-  
rookie:-gives you a mu cake-happy college  
dot:is your favorite cp igloo party a fashion show party?  
g and bk:-glares at you too- there i glared at you two.  
jpg:what do you do without a spare jet pack?  
klutzy:if you die,tell herbert that he's fat -looks at herbert- 0-0 -runs away-**_

Me: Hey! *chases you*

Rookie: Yay College!

Dot: Yeah!

Me and G: What?

Jet Pack Guy: I always have a spare.

Klutzy: Click?

_**Cuddles140: *sigh* I'm just going to go with Old Reliable. When life hands you lemons, make lemonade.  
Or maybe, and this is a bit off-topic...  
"Our greatest glory is not in never falling, but rising every time we fall." Confucius  
All answer:  
If you had switch places with someone answering these questions, who would it be?**_

Me: Gary

Gary: Jet Pack Guy

Jet Pack Guy: Rookie

Rookie: Klutzy

Klutzy: Clickety

Herbert: Belle

Belle: Dot

Dot: Bellykid.

_**Kennyboy:  
Rookie: Rookie, I have a box that can travel through time! *Rookie enters* *Seals box with duct tape, padlocks it, and gets a bazooka and shoots box* It's actually a regular box!**_

Gary: Do you have a machine that revives ancient fossils? 'Cause I'd really like to see a mammoth, or a saber-toothed tiger.

JPG: Did you ever wish to be a pilot?

BK: Have you actually seen any these famous guyz on the actual CP? I'm always jealous because I saw a dude with Herbert in his background.

Rookie: Yay! Box!

Gary: Oh, that would make an incredible invention.

Jet Pack Guy: Well, no.

Me: Yes, I've met a lot of them actually. Just not Aunt Arctic.

_**Zanerexn41: n-nothing Bellykid**_

Me: Ok.. *leaves*

Rookie: *sigh of relief*

_**1001dan: SENARIO: a bunch of EVIL dragons have droped you into a canyon the canyon is full of helium and laughing gas gary has a faulty hookshot and theres a cave full of quicksand leading out the canyon so you have four choises die from laughing and squeeky voice (yay) die from getting eaten by dragons use garys DEADLY hookshot or use the quicksand cave to get out**_

YOU MUST ALL AWNSER THIS!

All: Gary's hookshot. Mostly because Gary's inventions usually explode and it's not possible for just a hookshot to explode. So we'll probably live, but we wouldn't mind having a squeaky voice.

_**Lilly Aldean: Jet: Pleeeeeeease! I won't tell anyone!**_

Jet Pack Guy: No

_**Pukadella: Whatever. What makes you think I'm not bipolar? Do you know my in real life? No. You don't. (I hope you're all ignoring this)**_

Me: Kid, I may not know you in real life, but you pretty much told me everything I ever needed to know about you and you've told others more than plenty of things about you. Also, I know the signs and symptoms and you don't fit the profile kid.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Jessie9095: And i thought you were smart Herbert...  
Everyone must answer this question: Would you rather have an elephant-sized rabbit or a rabbit-sized elephant?**_

Herbert: I'm smarter than you.

Me: Rabbit-sized elephant

Gary: Elephant-sized rabbit

Jet Pack Guy: Rabbit-sized elephant

Dot: Rabbit-sized elephant

Rookie: Rabbit-sized rabbit!

Herbert: I don't care.

_**Lake Blue1: Herbert: Have you tried mangosteen before? It's delicious!  
Klutzy:Click Click Ka Klick Klik Click! :P  
Bellykid: What is Noveljoy?**_

Herbert: No

Klutzy: *gasp*

Me: I've heard of it before but I'm not sure what it is.

_**Candygirl4226: Gary: Mazel Toff for Ice Cream! (I think that's how you spell it)**_

Herbert: What do you even like to do for fun?

Gary: I believe it is spelled Mazel Tov

Herbert: Think of ways to take over Club Penguin.

_**Missygirl156: What do you do with a guy who calls you crazy?**_

'Cause this dude said that I was and kept giving me strange looks (I'm not kidding this happened in real life)

Macey156: That's because you ARE crazy!

I'm not! Shut up!

Me: Well, ignore him, if that doesn't work then take action, if anything gets physical, get a teacher.

_**Lolumroller: jpg:YAY my yellow puffle dug me a jet pack! :D :D :D  
g and bk:uh nothing -walks into coffee shop-  
rookie:yeah im excited for college,but i'll have to wait for 8 years  
herbert::3 i like trains -train runs over you-**_

Jet Pack Guy: Interesting

Me and Gary: *follows you*

Rookie: Yay!

Herbert: Doesn't hurt!

_**Zanerexn41: rookie:sooooo v where were we?**_

Rookie: Oh right, *closes eyes and leans in*

_**Lilly Aldean: Jet: Pretty please with a jet pack on top! I still have the baby pictures. *Holds up phone and smirks.***_

_**For Rookie: You're going off to college right? *sniff sniff* Your getting so grown up I don't know what do to! *hugs* I'm going to miss my not so little anymore Rookie!**_

Jet Pack Guy: Fine, go ahead, I don't care anymore. And that's not even me! *_waddles_ away*

Rookie: Y-you're ch-choking me!

_**Dalekcaan1: Accidently put thin in chap 25 anyway,I meant,Everyone must come across a wild puffle determined to eat puffle is grey and you are on a cliff with one puffle o and a rope.**_

Me: I still don't understand what you were trying to say.

_**Violetpiano: For BK- HOW DO I GET A CERTAIN OLD BLUE PENGUIN WITH SILLY GLASSES TO INVENT SOME PLACE WITHOUT MATHS ?  
For Rookie- Can you cut diamonds with your hat ?  
For PH- What's the next puffle going to be?  
For Herbert- Did you ever try going to a beauty parlour?  
For Aunt Arctic- When is the migrater hit the docks or the beach?  
For JPG- When are you gonna learn to loosen up a bit?  
For Rockhopper -When are you gonna arrive at CP, the medieval party or the fair?**_

Me: Flirt with him, BUT DON'T TRY IT!

Rookie: I can try! *tries to cut diamond with hat* Ow!

PH: That's a secret for another time, mate.

Herbert: I'm a male!

Aunt Arctic: Perhaps during the fair.

Jet Pack Guy: Never

Rockhopper: Ay, I be at a fair soon enough mateys.

_**CrazyLips: BK: Why is Pukadella being so mean? I know you said not to talk about it but she's using really bad language and it's just not right! :'(**_

Me: Because that's who she is. And that's why I didn't want to talk about it. I told you not to read it! Why did you? *sigh*

_**Rohoblance18: Gary:  
What's going on with the EPF? Is everyone okay? I'm an intel officer for the IW and as a supporting ally of the EPF I'd like to know if there is anything I can do to help in light of the recent attack.**_

Gary: Pleased to meet you, my apologies for not getting to you on time. We are ok, we need some assistance with the rebuilding of the EPF.

_**1001dan: Herbert: me being a EPF agent AND a wolf shapeshifter i was able to sneak into your house once i never knew you liked wearing pink aprons *snicker***_

Dot: i am good a computers and i do have a quick reaction time i could teach you how to play system defender... if its ok with you?

PH: what other animals do you like besides puffles?

Bellykid5: I WANNA BE THE VERY BEST LIKE NO ONE EVER WAS...

Herbert: Grrr

Dot: I'll figure it out on my own!

PH: Well, penguins for one thing I definitely like.

Me: TO CATCH THEM IS MY REAL TEST, TO TRAIN THEM IS MY CAUSE!


	28. Chapter 28

_**Jessie9095: Here's another question you all must answer:  
What would you do if you had an army of lamps?  
And Herbert, you MUST answer. You cannot answer with I don't know or I don't care**_

Me: If I had an army of lamps, I'd train them and stuff. There isn't much to do with a lamp..

Jet Pack Guy: I'd teach them how to fly!

Rookie: I'd make them have a family and lamp babies. Where do babies come from?

Gary: Well, perhaps I could find something useful to invent with them.

Dot: Use them for a new disguise!

Herbert: I DON'T KNOW AND I DON'T CARE!

Belle: I don't know and I don't care.

_**Candygirl4226: Gary: Damn it! I was close though.**_

Herbert: ...Anything else?

Gary: I say, watch your language.

Herbert: No

_**Lake Blue1: Herbert: Do you even know what mangosteen is? I don't think there is that many fruits in the Arctic Circle...**_

Also side note: 1001dan, where did you get the pink aprons thing? Because that seems oddly familiar...

Herbert: I don't care.

_**Vocaloidfan18: for Jet: how many times you read the rules of the PSA?  
for Gary: just one thing... math is not my speciality but read a lot of course, is so normal that the people that you see everyday of the year laugh or fool about you reading?  
for Rookie: ahh you're not scared? that's my boy! :D  
for PH: how you cannot feel the flavor of the puffles' food? (i forgot the name sorry)  
for Dot: are you a pro in system defender? (i'm not trolling) and how does you met the EPF before the others?  
for Belly: it's because i just have one week but finally i'm free of those guys... my entire class is a disaster but you have summer vacations :( just three months for me, wish me luck.  
for Belle: what'sthe most scary thing you saw in your entire life?  
for Herbert: well... let's troll the agents, you're coming? this time i'm not going to troll you. promise :D**_

Jet Pack Guy: Enough times to memorize it.

Gary: Well, I had to deal with it enough times….

Rookie: Scared of what?

PH: If ya love puffles as much as I mate, you wouldn't notice a difference in taste.

Dot: I was a part of the EPF while it was secret.

Me: What are you talking about? I've been in school! I haven't been on vacation!

Belle: Herbert in an apron.

Herbert: *lifts one eye brow*

_**Lolumroller: rookie:'/u/'  
jpg:i've always wanted a jet pack -crashes into puffle hotel-hi ph  
g and bellykid:-looks at you too and sips coffee-im not doing anything  
herbert:IT DOESN'T HURT CAUSE YOUR FAT!  
bk:why are pookies yellow?**_

Rookie: :D

Jet Pack Guy: Woah… you ok?

Me and G: Yes you did.

Herbert: So?

Me: Because they look more like babies if they're yellow. Haven't you noticed?

_**Cuddles140: Anyone watch Gravity Falls?**_

Me: MEEEEEEE!

_**Lilly Aldean: But JeeeEEET. I wanna know. *puppy dog eye* *head tilt* *single tear* *lip quiver* *sniff sniff***_

Jet Pack Guy: Well, now you know… *sigh* *waddles away*

_**Icetail of WindClan – Meta-If: Gary: MY SCIENCE TEACHER IS EVIL, MEAN AND SEVERAL WORDS I DARE NOT SAY! WHAT DO I DO!?**_

Gary: In what way is he/she evil?

_**Dalekaan1: OK This is the last (and ph) must answer.A wild puffle is determined to eat puffle is grey and you are on a cliff with one Puffle-O and a rope. (It took me forever to break down what you were trying to say!)**_

PH: Well mates, Id train the puffle to not eat a puffle using the puffle o, and I'll hang on to the rope while I'm stranded on a cliff.

_**1001dan: herbert: *sneaks up behind you in my wolf form and jumps on your head* FLUFFY POLAR BEAR ALL EPF AGENTS I CAUGHT A FLUFFEH POLAR BEAR!**_

Gary and bellykid5: *stares at you two in my wolf form*

Dot: mmkay if you say so... *turns into a wolf and scares rookie*

Rookie: *still in my wolf form* BOO!

PH: but... we are penguins

Herbert: HEY!

Me: I can turn into an animal too! *transforms into panther*

Dot: ok..

Rookie: HI

PH: I know…

_**Violetpiano: Scenario- You are in the arctic. You are wearing only your beach clothes and its minus 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 999999999999999 Centigrates what do you do? I want all of you to answer to it  
Scenario for Herbert and JPEG image- I burst into your hideout/ igloo and pick you up and drag you to a beauty parlour spa. I tell the beautitions to dye you pink, give you pink make up, pink wigs and PINK DRESSES! Then I go to a mad scientist tell him to transfer your brain into that of a baby pookie girl's and vice versa! What do you do? NO JET PACKS ALLOWED.  
Statement for Jpeg image- Guess what , your mom emailed me your pookie picures. I printed them out and let me say that you're adorable. I showed them to my friends and now everyone knows the 'tough' Jpeg image. MVA HA HA  
For Rookie- You're way better than Jpeg image.  
For BK- YOU EXPECT ME TO FLIRT WITH THAT NUMBSKULL GARY! I'M A DEMON AND I'LL BEAT THE FISH OUT OF HIM! THAT IS MY WAY FOR GETTING HIM TO INVENT A MATH-FREE ZONE.  
For Herbert- I never knew you had so many Barney posters and that you wore pink clothes!  
For PH- Where did you get that cool hat?  
For Cadence- When is your next song gonna be out?**_

All: Freeze…

Herbert and Jet Pack Guy: What?

Jet Pack Guy: That's not possible, my mom is dead, and that's not me!

Rookie: Who's that?

Me: GARY IS ADORAABLE! *runs away crying*

Herbert: I don't

PH: I've had it since I was a kid.

Cadence: Soon, it's called Party in My Iggy.

_**Zanerexn41: rookie:-kisses again-**_

bellykid: i liked the first chapter of stranded separated :)

Rookie: *kisses*

Me: Oh, thank you!

_**Kennyboy: Rookie: Urgh... YOU MADE ME! *Locks Rookie in his room. Gets HUGE penguin-eating ladybugs in room. Ladybugs eat Rookie. I set self-destruct for ladybugs to 2 seconds.**_

Gary: * I grab baseball bat and I am in a position where I'll whack him* I'll teach you a lesson!*Drops baseball bat* Christopher Columbus came to America in 1492...what else?

JPG: What do pictures have to do to you?

Dot: Why didn't you become a fashion designer?

Rookie: HI ladybug!

Gary: What do you need to know?

Jet Pack Guy: None.

Dot: Because I was more of the agent kind.

_**Stop being so mean to Jet Pack Guy, you all read his backstory.**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Lateness, sorry!**_

_**Candygirl4226: Gary: Don't tell me what to do!**_

Herbert: ...Video Games?

Gary: Alright then…

Herbert: No

_**Lilly Aldean: Jet: Runs up to you and hugs you. I know how you feel! I was bullied at school and abused by my father too. And I know you didn't but I caused my mothers death. *Gasps* (I wasnt supposed to reveal that...just read The Past. It'll come soon.)**_

Jet Pack Guy: *waddles away sadly*

_**CrazyLips: For Jet: You ok? You look a little sick.  
For Bk: I know where you live...is it...IN THE FABRIC OF TIME AND SPACE?  
For G: I'm flunking math...GOSH DANGIT WHY IS THERE A BUNCH OF LETTERS IN MATH? AHHH!  
For Dot: Who is your favorite person in the EPF?  
For Herbert: Umm...Do you need fur tonic? I found more of your fur around the island.  
For Klutzy: Click! Clikety Click a click click? (Translation: Why didn't you give back my clothes?)  
For the Director: What starts with f and ends with uck?**_

YOU DIRTY MINDED PENGUIN! It was firetruck! (I'm still laughing at that! I'm so dirty-minded!)

Jet Pack Guy: I-Im fine…

Me: AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Gary: Algebra?

Dot: Penguin… and Rookie.

Herbert: Grrrr

Klutzy: Clickeety clack click! ;p

Director: I knew that!

_**Icetail of WindClan – Meta-If: He doesn't let us learn from our mistakes! He won't let us do our own assignments. He always picks on me, . , and DoomsDay15 in class. And he wouldn't help me when I asked a very valid question! Help me Gary! What do I do!?**_

Gary: Picks on you how? It's a playful joke.

_**1001dan: Dot: i find it hard to see if your a tomboy or a girl whos in love with cloths**_

Jet: if your jet pack has unliminted fuel how far would you fly?

Rookie: *stares at* how can you not be scared so easy?

Gary and bellykid5 : *drops an anvil on both of them by mistake turns into a wolf and runs off a fast as possible*

Herbert: *insert spell here* *a WW2 tank falls on you*

PH: *stares at in wolf form*

Dot: I just like disguises.

Jet Pack Guy: I'm not always in the air you know.

Rookie: *shrugs*

Me and Gary: *follows*

Herbert: *steps out of way*

PH: Um, hi?

_**Lake Blue1: Gary: 'Watch Your Language' is my line! XD  
Herbert: how long did it take for you to recover from the jet lag when you moved from the Arctic Circle to Club Penguin?  
Klutzy: Say something.**_

Gary: I apologize.

Herbert: Jet lag? I wasn't on a plane.

Klutzy: Click.

_**Vocaloidfan18: now i will be random (just a bit c:)  
Gary: solve this : if the square of Sasuki is 5, why mine is 6?! why?  
Rookie: let's jump with Pinkie!  
Jet: goku with pikachu behind you!  
Belly: i mean the vacations, you have summer vacations? i just have one week :c  
Belle: Herbert want to date with you, you accept him?  
Herbert: Belle want to date with you, you accept her?  
Sensei: *put hut sauce in her tea* *runs away* ¡Game over!  
and that is me when i'm happy c:**_

Gary: Pardon?

Rookie: Yay!

Jet: Why?

Me: Why?

Belle: Yes

Herbert: Yes

Sensei: ?

_**Jessie9095: You all must answer this again. Herbert you are forbidden to say anything that means I don't care and i don't know.  
Do you like Green Eggs and Ham?**_

All: No

_**Cuddles140: Yay, I found someone! Do you have a favorite character or episode? Maybe a quote? I love Mabel (I like to think she and Rookie are alike in many ways) and the funniest thing I think they've come up with on the show is "Stan Vac- It sucks more than anything!" So... Yup. I like Gravity Falls too. :D**_

Me: My favorite character is Gideon and my favorite episode is when they first meet Gideon and my favorite quote is "I bedazzled my face! Blink!" which Mabel said.

_**Goody50: For Jet pack guy : don't you hate it that penguins are still being mean to you because this is getting stupid  
And to those who ARE doing this read Stranded : Sperated  
( did I spell that right ? No I didn't ) he had a hard time ( make that super hard ) so stop it!**_

Jet Pack Guy: I hate it a lot. That's why I'm like this….

_**Drifted Daisy: Hi hi hi! I have some questions!  
For Gary: What's 10,000 times 23,980? And... I LOVE YOU GARY! *tackles*  
For Rookie: Why do you have a pet rock? And, what's your IQ?  
For Jet Pack Guy: Can you give me Jet Pack flying lessons?  
For Herbert: Do you think my nickname for you is annoying (The nickname is Herbert Jay)? And, YOU ARE AWESOME!  
For Dot: how many disguises do you have?  
For Cadence: Thank you for giving me your background during the TBMT! Also, do you have a crush on anyone in the Penguin Band?  
For PH: Which colour Puffle is the cutest?**_

That's all, bye!  
(Oh and, any auto corrected words are my iPads doing)

Me: GET OFF OF MY GARY! *tackles you*

Rookie: My 'ick'?

Jet Pack Guy: I don't trust you.

Herbert: Necessary..

Dot: More than I can count.

Cadence: Franky.

_**Petey-K: Question for Bellykid5:**_

What actually happened between you and Jay?

Me: I'd tell you but I'm afraid you might be Jay trying to mask as Petey K. And you should know that if you read the journal on deviantART. It's not my fault that Jay is the way she is.

_**Forgive me for my belatedness please! Thanks!**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Icetail of WindClan – Meta-If: Lets see... he always tells us off for talking in class NEVER anyone else and he always shouts at us for not doing our work. Getting the picture?**_

Gary: And how come you don't tell another trusted adult about this?

_**Lilly Aldean: Jet: Waiiiiit. *Hugs from behind.* don't leave. :C**_

Jet Pack Guy: What?

_**CrazyLips: What's your deviantART account again?**_

Me: Bellykid5, duh!

_**Cuddles140: I need advice. I'm really nervous for school this year because everyone says it's the hardest year. My basketball team that I've been with for YEARS might be split up because of too many girls trying out. I have other problems that I don't need to describe, but they make me different from everyone around me. I just feel really pressured and give some of the best advice, so... Yeah. You don't have to actually answer all of that, but I needed to tell someone... Thanks for listening. :)**_

Me: Well, it all depends what grade you're going to, and I'm sorry you feel so different from everyone. But they always say to be yourself so you'll be more comfortable in your own skin and not care what others think.

_**Lake Blue1: Herbert: you don't necessarily get jet lag just from a plane, ya know.  
Klutzy: NO! I told you to say something! As in the word 'something'!**_

Herbert: You called it "Jet lag"

Klutzy: Klick?

_**Zanerexn41: u missed my comment but ill say it again: -closes eyes while blushing- (Sorry about that)**_

Rookie: *kisses*

_**Jessie9095: All answer this because i'm curious on what you'll say:  
What would you do for a Klondike bar?**_

Gary: I'd invent one.

Rookie: ANYTHING!

Jet Pack Guy: Well, I'd fly anywhere.

Belle: I don't know.

Herbert: I don't care.

Me: Use my knife for anything!

_**DriftedDaisy: Geez, sorry. I didn't know you liked Gary too. PLEASEFORGIVEMEIHAVEAEXTREMLEYHUGECRUSHONGARYTHATA ISWHYIDIDTHATSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY!**_

Anyways, I have more questions.

For Gary: How much wood would a woodchuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?  
For Jet Pack Guy: Why don't you trust me!? I won't use your special jet pack! Also, if do you have a crush on anyone?  
For Rookie: Hey Rookie! Can we be friends? Please!  
For Herbert P. Bear (Hey, I'm using your full name!): Why did you kidnap Gary-pie (yuckiest nickname ever) first during Operation Blackout?!

That's all, bye!

(Also, I'm not using my account for safety reasons.)

Me: It's ok; I'll just add you to my list of enemies and/or friends….

Gary: A lot….. To put it in simple terms

Jet Pack Guy: No.

Rookie: Yeh!

Herbert: Because he's the easiest to capture.

_**Guest: For everyone: Tell me have you seen the marvelous breadfish? Swimming in the ocean waters**_

All: No

_**Lolumroller: gary:do you know how to speak spanish?  
g and bellykid:-climbs on a tree-LEAVE MEH ALONE!  
rookie:isn't it cool when you hear a dragon noise?  
bk:do you hate it when on club penguin some penguins are whining about wanting old cp back?! SOMEONE EVEN SAID THAT DISNEY SUCKS! :( (if you have a ps3 do you know little big planet 2?)  
jpg:I BROKE MY COLLARBONE AFTER CRASHING! -cries in pain-**_

Gary: Si

Me and G: No!

Rookie: Yeah! But they're scary!

Me: Disney does kind of suck but it's not that bad. And I do know little big planet.

Jet Pack Guy: Are you ok?

_**Petey-K: Jay hasn't been on for 2 weeks. I read it, but why did you do that to Jay? (I hope you're all ignoring this.)**_

Me: She brought this upon herself.

_**Pukadella: Ugh. Stupid family vacation...**_

Question for Stomp:

Do you like Jay or PH more? XD (Hey look, no insult!)

Stompin Bob: Who's Jay?

_**Vocaloidfan18: Gary: no i was just kiddin'! did your classmates called you once a time four eyes or nerd? i hate it D:  
Jet: umm... nothing c:  
Herbert: now our alliance, hehehe...  
Belle: awww you're going to be married with Herbert! Belle and Herbert in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!  
Belly: oh well... just forget it, i have a question (about ghosts if you can answer) Ghosts can be passed (albeit of a program) to a place? My dad thinks that ...**_

Gary: Yeah….

Herbert: Huh?

Belle: *throws knife at you*

Me: That is indeed true, they can! I love ghosts!

_**Candygirl4226: Gary: Good. - Is drinking coffee bad?**_

Herbert: Writing a fanfiction?

Gary: Good! Very good!

Herbert: No!

_**1001dan: Gary and bellykid: IM SORRY IT WASNT ME! *stops running* pizza?**_

Dot: if herbert was to capture you who would you rather be rescued by me or rookie

Herbert: *lets out 100000000000000000000000000000000000 fanpenguins on you*

Rookie:HI... theres a orca behind you...

PH: do you have a crush on anyone?

Jet: Death by fangirls or death by drowning? *Lets out 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000 fangirls on you*

ALL OF YOU MUST AWNSER THIS LAST QUESTION!

Death by fangirls/fanboys or death by getting eaten by wolves?

Me and G: NO pizza

Dot: Rookie.

Herbert: *no fanpenguins come out*

Rookie: A what?

PH: Not currently, no.

Jet Pack Guy: Fangirls.

ALL: WOLVES!

_**Kadanise: Bellykid: Do you watch Animaniacs?  
Jet pack guy: *Steals all your spare jet packs and your regular jet pack and destroys them and every other jet pack in club penguin and put Gary on a boat to the north pole* What are you going to do now?  
Scenario: (All answer) Herbert "Accidentally" turned on a bomb that will destroy club penguin and everything and everyone on it, including Herbert, Klutzy, and Belle. You only have five minutes to do something. What do you do? Sensei, Rockhopper, Cadence and The Director have to answer too.**_

Me: Sorta…

Jet Pack Guy: *puts on spare* you don't know me….

All: ESCAPE!

_**School tomorrow, yippee…..**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Alright**_** guys, I'm typing this on the Fanfiction "Copy-N-Paste" selection because I no longer have "Word" on my computer. I will try to make these chapters look as neat as possible. But no promises, now back to the questions.**_

* * *

_**Lake Blue1: Herbert: Then what would you call it? Boat lag? Iceberg lag? Computer lag? XD sailin on a computer, riding in the ocean. XD  
Gary: I'm starting school tomorrow. I'm really excited! Are you starting school tomorrow?  
Klutzy: don't you just hate it when others replace real words with the words 'click' in everything they're saying? It's, like, really annoying.  
Aunt Arctic: okay, I wasn't paying attention but I THINK I'm the first one to ask you a question. It's been 30 chapters and finally! A question! Anyway, are you really the director? XD**_

Herbert: I'd call it none of your business.

Gary: I do not go to school anymore.

Klutzy: Click?

Aunt Arctic: That is classified.

_**Cuddles140: I have school tomorrow too. :(  
Anywho, thanks for that advice, it really made me feel a little better. :D  
So, here is my question:  
Jet Pack Guy: *in reporter voice* How do you feel about your huge group of fangirls? *holds out microphone* Our viewers would like to know.**_

Jet Pack Guy: I think they're all awesome and very special.

_**Lilly Aldean: Jet: You wanna talk about it? I thought I was alone but now I'm not! *smiles hopefully.*  
Bellykid: I'm really pusses right now because my sister, (read for the love of jet pack reviews) swore on the wiki website and got me banned to because we share an IP address and I can't edit my pages. Any advice on how to not pound her or apologize to the peeps on the wiki? At least my mom banned her from the Internet...**_

Jet: No!

Me: I think you spelled a word wrong, but sorry about what happened. Who's your sister? I read the reviews and got nothing.

_**CrazyLips: For BK: It's 9:00 and my HM's not done yet...Oh well I'll finish it. Anyhow, do you like any songs from Superchick?  
For Herb: Did you know your name rhymes with Sherbert? And Querbert and Derbert and Lerburt and..*rants for three hours*  
For Jet: Would you rather be trapped in a room for five hours with me talking to you about really really random things or be trapped in a room with JB music blasting at top volume?  
For Rookie: Did you know if you say "I am gullible" really slowly it sounds like "I found oranges!"?  
For G: WHO THE HECK PUTS A PIANO ON A BUNCH OF BALLOONS IN THE SKY? AND CACTI?**_

Me: No

Herbert: I know

Jet Pack Guy: Trapped in a room with JB music.

Rookie: Hmm... I heard Commander say it and she laughed, but I don't get it. She just told me not to try it.

G: I'm not sure.

_**Icetail of WindClan - Meta-If: Because I don't trust many**__**people?**_

Gary: Then maybe you should learn, hm?

_**DriftedDaisy: Me again!**_

For Herbert: Gary is NOT the easiest to capture! *throws out my window of shame* you deserve this too! *releases millions of Puffles* CURSE YOU HERBERT JAY!  
For Klutzy: Click click! Clickety click? (Translation: Why is Herbert not your servant? You rescued him so he should be your servant!)  
For Jet Pack Guy: *steals spare jet pack* Ha-ha! You can't have it back! *flys away*  
For Rookie: Hi Rookie! *gives rubber duckie* you lost it. Be careful next time, Herbert could've kidnapped it!  
For Gary: How old are you? And, would you like an animated short about you?  
For Franky and Cadence: *trips Cadence and makes her kiss Franky* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *flys away* Still got your spare jet pack, JPG!  
For Sensei: Sensei, I am learning Japanese and I want to know if Sensei is teacher in Japanese. Also, I AM A BLACK BELT AND A SNOW NINJA AND A FIRE NINJA AND A WATER NINJA, AREN'T YOU PROUD OF ME SENSEI?! *bows* goodbye.

See ya! *flys away*

Herbert: Who?

Klutzy: Klick?

Jet Pack Guy: *takes out spare jet pack*

Rookie: Yay!

Gary: Sure and I am now 38.

Franky and Cadence: Woah..

Sensei: Good to know.

_**Violetpiano: For G- Invent an algebra exterminator or go eat poo.  
For Rookie- JPEG Image is Jet Pack Guy!  
For JPEG Image- You're a doofus!**_

Gary: Not possible.

Rookie: Ohhh!

Jet Pack Guy: Story of my life...

_**Jessie9095: School just started for me and one thing has been on my mind. Whether or not if i should join the school's Jazz Band. Last year, was a lot of fun, but I have conflicting points of views in it. I want to since it was fun and my friends were there, but i don't want to since it goes to 4 and they make you solo when i don't really like to solo. Do you have any advice on what to do?  
ANYWAY! Rookie: What would you do if you rubber ducky was stolen?**_

Me: Only if you want to. Even if you don't like solos, isn't it fun just to be in the Jazz Band?

Rookie: No! *breaks down crying*

**_Candygirl4226: Gary: Really good? :D_**

Herbert: Do you like waffles? :3

Gary: Sure!

Herbert: Do you like pancakes?

_**Kadanise: Ugh summer vacation is over now it's just school. Oh well. On the bright side, halloween is coming close!  
Bellykid: Are you planning to see any movies in theater or recently watched any in the theater? I saw Despicable me 2 and Percy Jackson Sea of Monster, and I'm planning to go see Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2!  
Rookie: Coffee or cream soda or orange puffle drool?  
Ph: Do you think there will be a grey puffle?  
Jet pack guy: But I said "Steals all your spare jet packs and your regular jet pack!"  
Gary: Has a human ever come to club penguin?**_

Me: I saw Despicable Me 2 but I really want to see Insidious 2.

Rookie: Gary said I can't have coffee...*whispers* can I try it?

PH: Perhaps.

Jet Pack Guy: So?

Gary: Hm, a homo sapien? I cannot say that I have.

_**Zanerexn41: rookie: -closes eyes with slight blush-  
bk: i started school on sept 3rd**_

Me: *ruins moment again* Hey! What's up?!

_**Lolumroller: g and bellykid:ALL I WANTED WAS PEACE!  
bk:i have the second game,not the first but ok  
gary:have you ever tried a hot fudge sundae?  
klutzy:click clickity clack clack (herbert doesn't like you)  
herbert:why do you hate puffles?  
sensei:-pours alot of suger in your tea when you weren't looking-  
jpg:what do you think? T.T**_

Me and G: Ok... *leaves*

Me: Oh ok...

Gary: No

Klutzy: Click?

Herbert: Because they are disgusting and horrid creatures!

Sensei: *glares*

Jet Pack Guy: I don't know.

_**Kokoro Hana: Um... Hello. C-could you answer my questions?  
for Gary: H-hello. Gary, I really admire you and look up to you, I even named my brown Puffle Gary. How long did it take for you to become really smart?  
For Rookie: *kisses on the cheek and runs away* P-Please don't hurt me!  
For Jet Pack Guy: Um... Hi? Who is your faourite EPF agent?  
For Aunt Arctic: Which song is better, Ghosts Just Wanna Dance or the Party Starts Now? (I like both, but my favourite is the Party Starts Now because of Sensei break-dancing)  
For Herbert: DO YOU LIKE TO SMELL YOUR FEET?!  
For Dot: C-can you teach me how to make disguises?  
For PH: *shows my brown Puffle* Am I taking good care of him?  
For Sensei: TEACH ME HOW TO SPIN ON A HAT! *bows* Please?  
For Franky: I DARE YOU TO KISS CADENCE!  
For Cadence: I DARE YOU TO GO ON A DATE WITH FRANKY!**_

I think that was TOO much questions.

Well, goodbye. 

Gary: I was born this way.

Jet Pack Guy: Me

Rookie: Woah!

Aunt Arctic: Ghosts just wanna dance, by far.

Herbert: No!

PH: Great job, mate, you just need to wash him better.

Sensei: Um...

Franky and Cadence: NO!

_**1001dan: Gary and bellykid: *eyetwitch* *grabs my three argueing friends* ARGUE AWAY! *runs* friend1: It was MY turn to say that last word. friend 2: oh give it a rest. friend 3: lets not argue in front of company. friend 1: cram a sock in it foot face. friend 2: im soooo sick of you guys. friend 3: ME what did i do!?. friend 2: knock it off allready. friend 3: YOU knock it off!. friend 1: i cant beleive this is my life. friend 2: can we go home and watch TV now?. friend 1: will everyone just shut it!?. friend 2: someone put me out of my misery. friend 3: did i mention im starving?. friend 1: oh and you think we are not!? *coninueing***_

Me and G: Shut up!

_**Petey-K: Bk:**_

How did she do that? She told me you lied to her about a lot.

Me: That's a lie! I have never lied to her about anything! Never! She's been the one telling lies.

**_Pukadella: My aunt is dying...:(_**

Jay: WE HAVE KIDS.  
Axel: *walks in*  
Jay:AXEL PUT SOME PANTS ON!

Just wondering, could you maybe, unblock me on DeviantART?

Sure she is... *puts in box of lies*

Stompin Bob: Im dating PH, I don't know you.

Me: And why would I do that? So you can curse me out, lie to me more, and threaten me? Give me a good reason why I should do that.

* * *

_**Why are you all still being so mean to Jet Pack Guy? Did you not care about his past? Why him?! Why not Dot?!**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Lake**_** Blue1: This following section is for you, Jessie9095:  
Herbert: I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're adopted.  
Aunt Arctic: I joined the Newspaper group at my school. :)**_

Herbert: Oh hush!

Aunt Arctic: That's great news!

_**Jessie9095: To Bellykid: Do you like Percy Jackson and the Olympians?  
To Everyone else: Do you prefer lamps or fans?**_

Me: Never seen/read it.

All: What?

**_Lolumroller: g and bellykid:-gets off tree and meditates next to Raven  
sensei:-pours all the sugar outta tea- sorry -bows and runs off crying  
bk:littlebigplanet2 is fun!here i'll tell you all about it:it's about a little doll who adventures to battle a vacuum cleaner who plans to destroy everything (its name is negativitron) and 6 people help you along the way (there names are Eve,Herbert,Clive,Larry,Victoria,and fav is Clive and Eve btw) and you'll go through SCIENCE! GARY WILL LOVE THIS!  
rookie:-gives you a package of sweets-want it?  
klutzy:click click clack (do you have a girlfriend?)  
ph:i have 4 puffles,how good am i taking care of them?_**

sorry for all these questions

Me: *meditates beside you*

Sensei: *confused*

Me: Good to know?

Rookie: YES!

Klutzy: Klicky

PH: Very well, mate.

_**Icetail of WindClan - Meta-If: And get backstabbed again? I don't think so.**_

Gary: Not trusting anyone will never take you anywhere in life.

_**1001dan: Gary Bellykid and Dot: *Hides behind dot* gary and bellykid are trying to kill me cause i droped an anvil on them by mistake...**_

Stompin bob: heres some girl advice... dont piss em off or they will kick you in the groin

jepg: *freezes you up to the neck in ice* sorry

SENERIO! TIME! you fall in quicksand you have nothing on you but a stick a rock and a feather what would you do? ALL OF YOU AWNSER THIS!

Dot: What?

Stompin Bob: I won't.

Jet Pack Guy: What was that for?

Gary: Grab onto Jet Pack Guy

Jet Pack Guy: *fly out*

Me: Do I still have my knife?

Belle: How'd I get there?

Dot: I think I'd carry Rookie out of there.

Rookie: CARRY ME DOT!

_**Princess Kokoro: For Sensei: Um... *awkward silence***_

For Rookie: Um... *blushes madly* s-sorry... A-about that. I guess you don't like me...

For Gary: Can you make an invention that can get rid of Herbert?

For Herbert: *pushes in the ocean* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

For Cadence and Franky: Why not?

For PH: How many Puffles do you own?

For Jet Pack Guy: You like yourself? That might upset my friend who has a crush on you... *whistles and walks away*

For Aunt Artic: Ghosts Just Wanna Dance ROCKS! By the way, why is your Black Puffle named Herbert?

Now, the questions you see below are questions my friend DriftedDaisy's questions.

For Herbert: Remember, I call you Herbert Jay! It's the funniest nickname I have ever come up with.

For Rookie: Do you... By any chance... Like my friend Princess Kokoro?

For Gary: Did you know that you are two/three years older than my mother?!

For Cadence: OK, you are trapped in a cell with Franky and Stompin' Bob, all of you escape, but then, while you are walking down a path, it splits! Who do you go with Franky or Stompin' Bob? Only one of them will take you back home.

For Jet Pack Guy: *reads diary* WOAH, YOU HAVE OWNED YOUR JET PACK SINCE YOU WERE A BABY?!

Bye!

Sensei: *confused

Rookie: I never said that.

Gary: I'm afraid not.

Klutzy: *saves Herbert*

Cadence and Franky: Because...

PH: Quite a few

Jet Pack Guy: Well, what's wrong with that?

Aunt Arctic: For the EPF of course

* * *

Herbert: Oh yeah...

Rookie: I like candy!

Gary: Interesting

Cadence: Franky.

Jet Pack Guy: What of it?

_**Pukadella: Haha...yeah I think PH is a better match for him...**_

Question for Petey:

Why do you cook so bad?

And, no...I don't lie...I swear...I only wanted to say sorry...and be friends again...

Petey K: BK cooks worse! (Me: HEY!)

Me: I unblocked you, but how do I know that you're not going to pull the same thing again like you did every other time?

_**Macaroni Kitten: Question for Franky:**_

Why are you bald?

Franky: I don't know.

_**Cuddles140: Jet Pack Guy: Nice jetpack. Is it custom? I'm trying to find a nice jetpack. My last one blew up...  
BK: Are you doing Bellykid5's point of view in Stranded: Separated? Or is that classified? XD  
Herbert: How's that 'diet' going?  
Random fact: 'Fatso' is a real word in the dictionary. Not one of my crazy, made-up words. :D**_

Jet Pack Guy: Indeed it is, I had Gary make it for me.

Me: I'm not sure, which is why I made a poll so until I get a decent amount of views on it I wont' update.

Herbert: Who said I'm going on a diet?

_**Vocaloidfan18: Gary: why does we need to live if everyday we see violence, blood, fights and assassinations?! i blame the entire society for good reasons except a pair of people...  
Jet and Dot: *makes them kiss* aww now is official! :D  
Rookie: try to solve this: if you have a 0 of exponent and there's -1/8 (in fraction) may it could be 1 or 3/-5?  
Aunt Arctic: do you have news? i didn't knew anything about Cp parties in a while.  
Belle: *jump and evade the knife* HA! i'm still alive! looser! :D  
Herbert: well you just need to shutdown her technology and ready! you're the master of the island, oh and where's your yandere girlfriend? (talking about belle) Belle and Herbert in a tree m-a-r-r-i-n-g!  
bellykid: :O no way! is actually true? and a friend told me i can invoke Jeff the killer, Slenderman, a demon (i exceed it? he is very extreme) i just don't try those things for let them in peace or my house will be haunted...**_

Gary: Well, to fulfill our destinies of course.

Jet and Dot: HEY!

Rookie: Ow! My brain hurts!

Aunt Arctic: Medieval Party is coming soon.

Belle: Well you cant spell, so who's the loser now?!

Herbert: You can't spell.

Me: I tried evoking him on Friday the 13th.

_**CrazyLips: I'm not being MEAN! And Dot is awesome! :(**_

Me: Is not!

_**Candygirl4226: Gary: Yay! Can you be my Math Teacher?**_

Herbert: I love pancakes! :D

Dot: I WANNA BE MEAN TO DOT! Your...Stupid and STUPID!

Gary: My apologies, but no.

Herbert: Ok?

Dot: -_-

_**Missygirl156: YOU DIDN'T ANSWER ME QUESTIONS!**_

Bellykid5, you know you can write in copy-and-paste right? You don't need to paste it into there.

Okay here come some different questions xD

Say your opinion about school! (All must answer) I always ran away from it in my childhood... Alot

For Gary: Hey Gary, you make anything possible through science, do you think you'll be able to bring my mother back to life? *looks at with puppy dog eyes*

For PH: Do you think I'm doing a good job taking care of Angel? Oh yes, I've also cut from the cake and given her carrots instead. (Healthier!) *shows Angel to her*

Macey156: Rookie! Do you like cotton candy covered with chocolate whipped cream?

For Dot: Are you an EPF clothing designer, or an EPF disguiser? I always get confused between which ._.

Me: I missed yours somehow. Even though I know I typed it.

All: Not answering...

Gary: Well, indeed.

PH: Interesting. What color puffle is she?

Rookie: YUMMY!

Dot: I'm Stealth Lead.

_**Lilly Aldean: Bellykid: Am I being mean to Jettie Bear? And my sister is JessicaApenguin or something like that...she likes to go on my computer and raid my account. Also prob. Resolved! My mom banned her from the Internet *laughs evily*  
Jet: What could make you feel better besides me leaving you alone, which is what I predicted you would say.**_

Me: You are being mean to him. All of you are!

Jet: Yes

**_Violetpiano: Scenario- you're in the movie Evildead and an evil guy wants you to give G and JPEG image in exchange for your souls. You have no weapons. No jetpacks. Want all of you to answer it.  
For G- GIMME AN ALGEBRA EXTERMINATOR!  
For Barney [Herbert]- How do you like your new nickname [Barney]?  
For JPEG Image- *waves newspaper* I gave your baby pictures to the paper and all of them are on the front page!  
For Rookie- Where did you get your hat?_**

All: What's Evildead?

G: No...?

Herbert: I hate it.

Jet Pack Guy: *waddles away*

Rookie: Mommy...

**_dalekcaan1: For Sensei will there ever be card-jitsu shadow plus what happened between you and tusk. Haven't you explained it was a mistake?_**

Sensei: Indeed.

**_Zanerexn41: /"/ nvm rookie ill see you later, ill be at the dance club -walks outta book room-_**

Rookie: ON MY WAY!

**_Amelia the GodModder: Gary and Herbert: What is your current relationship status? Pure hatred? Enemies?  
Belle: What is the best way to handle a knife?_**

Gary: Enemies

Herbert: Pure hatred..

Belle: How should I know? It's not mine!

_**I have a poll for Stranded: Separated that'll ask if you want insight on Bellykid5's life.**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Goodness me, I'm sick so that's why I've been late. Oh I hate being sick, don't you?**_

_**Lake Blue1: For Everyone: What is the capital of Australia. Is it:  
A)Sydney  
B)Canberra  
C)What**_

All: Sydney!

Rookie: Cranberry!

_**Cuddles140: Jet: Why is everyone so mean to you?! *tackles and hugs*  
BK: Since I can't do the poll, just letting you know I hope to see an insight of Bellykid5's life. :D  
Herbert: Take the hint.**_

Jet Pack Guy: I don't know, but I'm going to quit answering questions if it doesn't stop.

Me: That's great, I'll make a mental note.

Herbert: Blargle.

_**Vocaloidfan18: for Gary: well anyways... can you answer something? i can't be smart in math exercises! i just don't know what's wrong! in practices book: good , in exercises: the worst note you could see in the world! what should i do?!  
for Rookie: the answer is -1! so easy... :D  
For Jet and Dot: *walking away and whistling*  
For Belle and Herbert: ''... you won this one but i'm going to won the next! revenge!  
For Bellykid: 0-0'' are you serious?! well in October i will invoke... bloody mary?  
Cadence: when you're going to make another song? all were pretty good!**_

Gary: What is the hardest part of your math exercises?

Rookie: My brain hurts! *begins to cry*

Jet and Dot: -_-

Herbert and Belle: No one cares!

Me: Bloody Mary? Too easy!

Cadence: Soon! Just keep shaking your groove thing popstar!

**_Jessie9095: To all: what is the stupidest thing to fight over?  
To Rookie: If your Rubber ducky was in trouble and the only way you have to save it is to sacrifice yourself, what would you do?_**

All: Penguin crushes.

Rookie: Sacrifice myself! DUCKIE ILL SAVE YOU!

_**Candygirl4226: Gary: :O I'm shocked! Jerk!**_

Herbert: -_-

Dot: Was I mean? :3

Gary: I beg your pardon?

Dot: Not that I know of.

_**CrazyLips: I don't want inisght on your life! THAT MAKES IT OPEN FOR TEASING!  
Question: Will any other OCs be featured in stranded pt 2?**_

Me: Well, it could be, I'm making Stranded: Separated 20 chapters long so yeah there will be time for other OCs.

_**Goody50: Okay I looked over the answers and you said I was being mean to Jet so does that include me ?  
For dot : ( bellykid made me ) hey Dot * looks at disguises * Ha you call that a disguise more like crap * transform to pegiuse * ( yes I am a pegasister) * distrory disguise * what now ... BOY ! ( Bellykid made me do it ! )  
For rookie : still in peguise form* hi  
For bellykid : there I TRIED to be mean to Dot . You happy ?**_

Dot: Wow... I'm going to get Ace for this.

Rookie: Hi!

Me: Sort of, you blamed it all on me!

**_Pukadella: Jay: *takes bite of PKs food* Does anyone have a bucket? *covers mouth*_**

Me: No time for RP.

_**Lilly Aldean: Jet: I was trying to help you! D,X**_

Jet Pack Guy: You're being clingy.

_**Violetpiano: for all- evildead is the greatest horror movie in history and resulted in thousands of deaths.  
stranded separated poll- GET BK'S LIFE IN A CHAPTER ALREADY!  
For g- * beats the gerber out of you&  
for jpeg image- * waves baby picture* i never knew you wore pink bonnets and barney diapers  
you're a doofus!  
for barney- your'e the villain in every story  
for rookie- don't cry. your'e an epf agent.  
for bk- the reason your'e the head of a travel agency in the necklaces is because your'e the one who plans the vacation**_

All: Ohhhhh

Me: *steps in and blocks attacks*

Jet Pack Guy: I QUIT! *flies away*

Herbert: So?

Rookie: *cries*

Me: Why?

**_MacaroniKitten: Question for G Billy:_**

Are you single?

G Billy: Yes, sadly.

_**Princess Kokoro: Ugh, my friends are busy so they're making me give you all of their questions! Such wonderful friends!**_

For Herbert and Klutzy: *traps Klutzy in a cage made out of un-breakable gold and pushes Herbert in the ocean again*

For Gary: Aww! If only you could create an invention that could get rid of Herbert.

For Cadence and Franky: Because...?

For Sensei: Um... *even more awkward silence* Have you and Tusk become friends again?

For Rookie: *blushes* Um... D-do y-y-you think we could be f-f-friends?

For Jet Pack Guy: Are you in love with Dot? PLEASE SAY YES! YOU TWO ARE PERFECT TOGETHER!

For Dot: *dresses up as Herbert* RAAWWWRR! ME HERBERT, ME KIDNAP YOU! XD

Now, time for DriftedDaisy's questions (Such a wonderful friend *sarcasm*)

For Gary: *Points at Klutzy* KLUTZY DID IT!

For Rookie: What? OK, that is just confusing.

For Jet Pack Guy: *gives back diary* I'm just surprised, that's all.

For Aunt Arctic: (Comment was not shown for privacy regulations)

_**Now, here's my friend Midnight-Hime's questions (Again, such a wonderful friend *sarcasm*)**_

For Jet Pack Guy: I RESPECT YOU! *whispers* and I love you...

For Dot: YOU ROCK! Can you teach me how to make awesome disguises?

For Rookie: I like trains. Hey, have you watched CPBroadcast's videos? I think they'll make you laugh!

For Cadence: You. Are. Epic.

That's all. I just want to thank my "awesome" friends for making me ask all of their questions. They don't even care about my cold.

Bye!

Herbert and Klutzy: *rows cage to shore*

Gary: As do I.

Cadence and Franky: *shrugs*

Sensei: Perhaps maybe one day, I hope.

Rookie: Yesyes yes!

Jet Pack Guy: No

Dot: Haha, great impression! (Herbert: Not!)

_DriftedDaisy: _

Gary: Oh my

Rookie: Yeah, it is.

Jet Pack Guy: It's not mine.

Me: Ok, I'm only answering the review you posted on Stranded: Separated just this now. DriftedDaisy, Im sorry to hear that you were bullied but if you knew me a bit more then you'd know that I was only joking, I wasn't yelling at you for anything at all. It was all a joke and it's sometimes hard to tell from a computer screen. I never meant to sound like I was being mean and I too was bullied severely too, you're not the only one and I didn't necessarily want to know because it worries me to hear that a lot of my fans have to go through stuff like that and it's really depressing. I didn't mean to sound rude or mean or anything and it hurts me a lot to hear that you think I was being mean. Id never do that to any of my fans, you can ask anyone. Im not a rude or mean penguin/person. Please forgive me and I really hope you receive this answer. And try writing in your own questions instead of making someone else do it. Just a thought. ;)

_Midnight-Hime: _Jet Pack Guy: Good to know.

Dot: Sure!

Rookie: I like trains! And pie!

Cadence: Right back at ya, beaked buddy!

**_dalekcaan1: All must answer this. Which person do you think is the best epf agent and you can't say its you._**

Gary: Jet Pack Guy

Jet Pack Guy: PH

PH: Dot

Dot: Rookie

Rookie: Commander

Me: Gary

_**1001dan: All Of You: meh i think rookie and danial have some rivaly against each other... (danial is my OC) ok danial move aside im going to ask these questions!**_

Gary: whats your fav food?

Dot: If you where to go to the forest to put them radio collar things on a wolf what type of costume would you use? a wolf one or a stick one

Rookie and PH : Rookie you are by far my fav EPF member i know Ph being my second fav cause shes into animals like me!

Stompin bob: i cant play guitar but your epic at it

Jet: do you like flying in the air with your jet pack?

Senerio your all caught in a cave cause of a monster banging the rocks down an agent (dont worry its none of you) sacraficed him/herself to try and kill the monster but the monster is still alive and its only weak spot is where theres no skin or fur at all thats near the chest but the skin is a tough as titanium theres a cliff with a very sharp tree stump at the bottom what do you do?

Gary: Anchovy pizza with extra strong cheese!

Dot: Wolf?

Rookie and PH: Yay! That's great to hear, mate.

Stompin Bob: Thanks!

Jet Pack Guy: Well, yeah of course. Where else would I fly It?

All: Rope! Do we have a rope?

_**Lolumroller: bk:was i being mean to jpg?  
herbert:yeah you need to go on a diet soon  
g:did you make the lime green color?  
rookie:-throws sweets on klutzy- FETCH  
dot:my favorite thing to say:haters gonna hate  
klutzy:click clickity clack (you shouldn't of rescued herbert ya know)  
rockhopper and sensei:whos beard is better?**_

Me: Depends on what your question was.

Herbert: I am normal weight for a polar bear.

G: I do believe that color is already available.

Rookie: Yay!

Klutzy: Klick?

Rockhopper: Aye, mine be the fairthest of them all. (Sensei: I beg to differ, but mine is more natural) Rockhopper: Aye, but mine be more trimmed and well groomed! *both argue over beards*

_**zanerexn41: rookie: -jumps when u shout and falls down stairs- im ok**_

Rookie: Are you sure?

**_Guest: I trust some of my friends... Ven... DoomsDay... my bestie... my list of people I trust completely._**

Herbert... Why do you have beach gear and how did you acquire it?

Herbert: What the Blargle are you talking about?

_**Thanks to all your mean comments, Jet Pack Guy just quit! Why must you bully him more?!**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Sorry so much for the late update, but you'll have to wait even longer for Stranded: Separated. I'm really sorry but it'll be a while until I can post a chapter for it.**_

_**Guest: To Herbert: Are you sure you're not adopted? For what i know, you could've suffered brain trauma when you were younger and for got your past.  
To All except Herbert: What is your favorite location in club penguin other than the EPF HQ?  
To Rookie; So... How's life?**_

Herbert: You don't know me!

All: Home... maybe..

Rookie: Life is great!

_**KittyKTheAuthoress: (Nooooooooo! Not JPG! Tell him that he is still awesome.) Anywho, hello all! I'd like to know, if you could be any type of puffle, what would you be?**_

Me: Black

Gary: Brown

Rookie: Orange or Green!

Dot: Hmmm... maybe Pink... or Yellow

**_MacaroniKitten: Mckenzie is my name._**

McKenzie: *kisses G Billy* Don't hate me! Do you wanna be my boyfriend?

G Billy: Oh, um, sure!

_**Cuddles140: Jet Pack Guy: *bangs on door* I do not except your resignation! But I did make you cupcakes! *holds out* Wait don't eat that one in the left corner! I dropped him and he's smushed!  
BK: So, how's life? **_

(Jet Pack Guy has resigned)

Me: Don't ask. But thanks for the times!

_**CrazyLips: NOOOOO! NOT JET PACK DUDE! *cries* WHY OH WHY?! THIS IS THE WORST THING THAT COULD POSSIBLY HAPPEN!**_

He had my cotton candy!  
JK seriously bring him back for me...I'm gonna have a serious talk with him about not taking things seriously!  
For Jet: So, like, what was THAT about? Like, we were barely even slightly insulting you!  
For BK: Evanescence sounds a little dramatic...:/ I don't like it, srry...Do you like it?  
For Dot: *dresses up as Dot* GAAH! ITS ME! *runs and costume falls off*  
For that random guy in the corner who's spying on us: HI! Do you want cotton candy?  
For Gary: HI! (I just realized, TIMEY-WIMEY WIBBLY WOBBLY!)  
For Rook: HEY! LOOK! A SPIDER! EEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *burns down EPF HQ*

I think it's gone now. What do you think?

(Jet Pack Guy has resigned)

Me: *twitches*

Dot: -_-

Gary: Greetings

Rookie: Hey! That's my job!

_**Candygirl4226: Dot: So I'm nice? :/**_

Gary: Answer me this: What's 2 to the 802 power, my Math Teacher gave us this since we're class 802... I curse my class number.

Dot: Sure...

Gary: Oh the answer is well, infinity on my part... hm..

_**Lilly Aldean: Jet: Alright fine whatever all I have left to say is I love you, I care about you. Let's move on! Allllrighty then!*snap snap* *peace sign* *blows raspberries* (Ace Ventura scene) Ummmmmmm your jet pack can only go 25 MPH... If you like speed then try NASCAR on for size.. 200 MPH babeh!  
Bellykid: I had a cold and my mom bought me that medicine that tastes like alcohol...whenever I took a dose i just took a big sip...am I gonna die? **_

Me: Well, no...

_**RandomFanfictioner13: Hey! I'm here for the first time, so, uh, yea.**_

Jet: Hey, um, if you can hear me, I'm sorry about everyone being so mean to you. I mean, really! What ever happened to 'Pick on Dot day' eh?

Dot: Sorry for bringing up 'Pick on Dot' day. Just trying to cheer Jet up.

Rookie: Ya know, you've come a long way as an agent. I think you're a great agent!

Bellykid: I noticed you said OCs may be in Stranded: Separated. How are you gonna pick who gets put in?

G: What's the dumbest thing you've ever done?

PH: What do you think about the rainbow puffles being on the island now?

All: So, because of G's machine, you all get teleported to a reverse world where Herbert, Klutzy, and a select few penguins are the good guys, the EPF the bad guys with rolls switched. Ya know, Jet's the Director, Rookie's the genious, Dot's tactical lead, etc. Anyway, what would you do if the EPF cornered you and tried to force you to join them?

There ya go! I had a blast and hope to return again soon!

Dot: Jet quit, it's over.

Rookie: Yay! That's great! *runs around and accidently bumps into a wall*

Me: Good question, I honestly have not figured that out yet. I promise I will soon, but I'll need some time.

G: Well, I've made my inventions explode.

PH: I think it's a great discovery and great for all the penguins.

Rookie: If we were completely different from ourselves...well... I think the EPF would be over!

Dot: I'm not sure if I'd join an opposite EPF.

Me: Well, I think I agree with Rookie, the EPF would be done for.

Gary: I have to agree with Agent Rookie and Agent B, the EPF would not make it.

**_Lake Blue1: All: Wrong! The correct answer is...What! Because if you noticed, I said "What is the capital of Australia." That was a statement, not a question! So yeah. :) No but seriously speaking, Canberra is the capital, so rookie would have been right if it was a question._**

Me: NO fair! Everyone uses improper grammar! How was I supposed to know you did it on purpose?!

_**Violetpiano: For all -ANSWER THE EVILDEAD SCENARIO QUESTION! AND GUESS WHAT? I WON MISS CP PAGENT!  
For JPG- I got you an epf candy pizza to make up for it.  
For Rookie- *gives you giant waddling ducky* don't cry!  
For Bk- Who should i take as a date in my story for halloween - Petey K, Stompin' Bob, G Billy or Rookie?  
For G - just 'cuz i a'int torturing you and jet any more, it does'nt mean i'm gonna treat you like kings.**_

Rookie: Yay ducky!

Me: Stompin' Bob!

G: I see...

**_1001dan: Danial: Admin is still asking these questions..._**

Herbert: YOUR SO FAT I COULD JUST GRAB YOUR FUR AND SNUGGLE IN IT!

Gary: i love science but i hate math... i cant add numbers or anything!

Rookie: i wanna hug!

PH: do you like wolves?

Dot : sorry about danial... he is a bit stupid around females Danial: OI!

sensei: do you know japanese?

Penguin band: YOU GUYS ROCK!

Herbert: Hey!

Gary: Science is a bit simpler than math but science pretty much is math.

Rookie: Ok!

PH: Yes I do.

Dot: Um...ok?

Sensei: Yes

PB: Thanks! Rock on!

_**Princess Kokoro: My friends (DriftedDaisy and Midnight-Hime) finally said sorry for making me give all of their questions to you and said that they would review on this story by themselves! Woo hoo! Time for my questions!**_

For Rookie: YAY! *hugs* Um... What is 23,562 plus 98,592?

For Sensei: Oh... I hope you and Tusk become friends again. I really do! *crosses fingers*

For Dot: I've had special impression training, have you?

For Herbert and Klutzy: *blindfolds Klutzy and traps him in a box made of un breakable gold, seals the box, and pushes Herbert in the ocean again* Herbert, learn how to swim! I'll give you these if you need help floating! *gives water wings* NOW LEARN TO SWIM!

For Gary: How many relatives do you have? I only know that Garianna, Gariwald, and that Ugg Ugg dude are your relatives.

That's all! Bye-bye!

Rookie: *faints*

Sensei: Thank you for your concern.

Dot: Yes

Klutzy: *follows sound of Herbert and rescues*

Gary: Quite a lot actually...

_**DriftedDaisy: For Bellykid5: Oh... I didn't know you we're joking. Usually, whenever someone yells at me, they're mad at me. I didn't realise that it was a joke. I should be the one saying sorry. Sorry. Also, I forgive you. But, could you please not yell at me if I say I love Gary, please? Even if you are joking, I still don't like people yelling at me.**_

For Gary: When I said Klutzy did it, I meant Klutzy broke the coffee machine so you can't have anymore coffee.

For Herbert: SO FLUFFY AND ROUND! *tackles to the ground and secretly handcuffs* YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR CAPTURING GARY-PIE FIRST DURING OPERATION BLACKOUT! *knocks out* Also, Klutzy is trapped in the box Princess Kokoro put him in so he can't save you!

For Cadence: Don't make another song about Halloween when it's Halloween! Because,Ghosts Just Wanna Dance is epic!

Bye!

Me: Don't worry about it, but don't forget that no matter how tough I seem In my stories, I'm terribly sensitive. Though it's an impulse, I can't help that. I literally almost cried when I realized that I had hurt one of my viewers, I care so much about you all and it pains me to see you so upset.

Gary: I see

Herbert: -_- *snaps handcuffs*

Cadence: If it was epic then why did ya say don't make another song?

_**Midnight-Hime: For Cadence: Did you know I can sing The Party Starts Now and Ghosts Just Wanna Dance perfectly? Also, you are an awesome singer!**_

For Dot: Yay! Thanks! *shows Probot disguise* did I do a good job?

For Gary: You're always working! Do you ever get to visit your parents or other relatives?

For Rookie: *hands a box with lots of pie and trains in it* SUPRISE! HAPPY EARLY/LATE BIRTHDAY!

That's everything! MIDNIGHT VANISH! *disappears*

Cadence: Thanks! Keep rockin on!

Dot: It's excellent!

Gary: No, no I have not.

Rookie: Yay!

_**Missygirl156: I decided to post this in guestmode because I WAS JUST TOO LAZY TO LOG IN**_

Ace1011 - For Jet - Why are people being so rude to you? *whispers* I'm on your side.

Macey156 - For Rookie - What's the square root of 7474,78487,4863?

Missygirl156 - For Cadence - Alright, I admit I can't dance, but I can sing! *sings Cadence's song*

Macey156 - For Rockhopper - DO YOU LIKE SQUIDMEAT? Oh, and can I call you Rocky? IT'S SO CUTE!

EVERYONE MUST ANSWER (except for Herbie!)

If you were governess/governor over Club Penguin, what would you do?

Anki: ROOKIE! Hi, how's your rubber ducky? (Anki is pretty crazy over him)

Missygirl156: *Forces Herbert to run 5,000 miles and he comes back panting*  
*gives him a water bottle* It's a mystery why you don't lose weight.

Rookie: *faints*

Cadence: That's awesome!

Rockhopper: Aye, I be likin the nickname Rocky! And squid meat is the best meat I've had in years!

All: Make it better.

Rookie: It's great!

_**Kadanise: Bellykid: Do you play minecraft?  
Rookie: How old are you? I'm gonna guess somewhere around ten.  
All: What superpower would you have?  
Scenario: You are on a train about to fall off of a broken bridge in the middle of the desert, and all you have is a rope, Bellykid's knife, Rookie's proppeler cap, Jet pack guy's jet pack, and some of Dot's disguises, what do you do?**_

Me: No, but I'm a huge fan! And, I'm sort of an expert.

Rookie: Hey! I have no idea...

Gary: A super brain!

Rookie: Power to fly!

Dot: Shape-shift!

Me: Psychokinesis!

Jet Pack Guy quit, remember?

All: Can we use our super powers?!

**_Lolumroller: sensei and rockhopper:i like sensei's beard cause his isn't filled with banana peels!  
bk:my mom said i can have an email account when my birthday's here,also i made my own clive handforth and people say it's cute :T  
tusk:ok let me try speaking walrus,um RAAAAAAAAH  
rookie:too bad i ate all the sweets  
herert:-throws klutzy in volcano-OPPS BUTTERFINGERS!_**

Sensei: Thank you very much.

Me: That's great, my birthday is next Wednesday.

Tusk: *grunts*

Rookie: Aww..

Herbert: *confused look*

_**Zanerexn41: no ,,,,, -limps home-**_

Rookie: OH no! *rushes to help*

**_Goody50: Sorry bellykid I just hate bullying D:  
For rookie : sacrifice Herbert or duckie ?  
For bellykid : I am sorry D: ( I got mad at the bullies in my school I just had to do it )  
For dot : No your not  
For Gary : I turn my self to a unicorn puffle you proud of me :D ( I think that was bad grammer I cant tell ) : )_**

Me: I do as well, what are you apologizing for?

Rookie: HERBERT! DUH!

Dot: -_-

Gary: The grammar was indeed not your best. It should've been stated, "I turned myself into a unicorn puffle, are you proud of me?" Indeed I am!

_**Late update! So sorry! Ill do better next time!**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Hey everyone, late update I know but I had a few new reviews coming here and there and I haven't been updating regularly but all that is about to change, so don't worry. Things will go back to the way they were.**_

_**Violetpiano: For BK::YOU DIDN'T POST THE ANSWER FOR MY REVIEW! POST IT NOW!AND IF YOU DON'T UPDATE, I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE IN A COMA, I'LL PERSONALLY COME AND RIP YOUR DAMNED HEAD! YA GOTTA UPDATE THIS DAILY! AND BY THE WAY, BRAGO DUG ME UP A PAIR OF BUNNY SLIPPERS!  
For Jet- Please come back, lilly is in a coma because you didn't come back!  
For Rookie- I'm on your side!**_

Me: I'm going to pretend I didn't read half of that

He's not coming back.

Rookie: Yay!

_**Vanelloppy: Loranella: For G: G, have you ever invented something that hasn't eventually... threatened to destroy us all?  
For Rookie: Rookie *kiss him* I love you *fly away on the sky* (ridiculous, I know).  
For JPG: Jet, two questions: Why do you live lecturing me and Rookie? And your real name is Guy or George?  
For Dot: Dot, do you know who got MY SNOW LEOPARD DISGUISE? *mean look*.  
For Tusk: I defeated you! I defeated you! *make victory dance* (O.o)  
For Sensei: My father told that you're a thousand years old, is that real?  
For Herbert: I thought I defeated you! *slaps his face*.  
For Rockhopper: You know that your puffle love mine's?**_

Gary: Well I made the woodchopper but Herbert took it and nearly caused chaos.

Rookie: *rubs cheek in shock*

Dot: No

Tusk: *growls*

Sensei: No

Herbert: Hey!

Rockhopper: Oh I see, Yarr is a bit of a loveboat! Har har har!

_**DriftedDaisy: For Bellykid5: I'm very sensitive, too. Usually, people are mean to me and call me weak, then my sensitiveness makes me cry for ages after being called weak. Usually, it's my younger brother that calls me weak. I just hate bullying, don't you?**_

_**For Gary: I finally met you and got your background on Club Penguin (after searching for you for a few minutes)! hey, when I see you again, can you please not move around so fast? I was all 'where is Gary? Have I gone in the wrong room? Is he gone?' Because you were moving really fast. These flippers don't make me move as fast as Sonic, ya know.**_

_**For Herbert: -_- I. Hate. You. *glares***_

_**For Rockhopper: Um... Ahoy? (I don't know how to speak pirate)**_

_**For Rookie: have you ever tried making potions? Lemme guess. You always turn into a Chicken Puffle when you try to makes one.**_

_**For Cadence: what I meant was... I really love Ghosts Just Wanna Dance and I don't want you to make another song about Halloween because I don't want it to replace Ghosts Just Wanna Dance as igloo music.**_

Me: Ok, this whole entire statement I'm about to write is for DriftedDaisy so if you don't want to read it then please ignore everything I'm about to say. Daisy, I want to apologize for like ever! I'm really really really really really sorry! So very very very very very sorry times one thousand! You're probably wondering why I'm apologizing. I was being nosey and I looked at the reviews for Lilly's story "Protobot Perpetrator" and I saw someone named Midnight I believe and after reading their review I literally bursted into tears.. I didn't know that it had hurt you so much. It's not even Lilly's fault, so don't be mad at her, be mad at me because I'm the one who told her to put that in there. Me and her made a bet that if I let Jet Pack Guy kiss her then she'll let me kiss Gary and she'll murder Dot. But now Im starting to regret it. So I'm going to ask Lilly to take me out of the story ASAP, I hate myself for upsetting you and I"ll never forgive myself for hurting you. I care about you and all of my Fanfiction friends. Looking closer into the story, she honestly humiliated me when I forced GAry to kiss me and he ended up kissing Dot, I felt the same way you did, though I don't think it was Protobot Perpetrator it might've been a different one, but I know how you feel and I'm so very sorry. Though I honestly think that if that was you who would've gotten kissed instead of me, then you'd be more hurt than you are now because that wasnt' even a real kiss, it was just one to shut me up and besides, I'm one of the villains in this story. Overall, I'm sorry for everything and I'm going to make sure I'm removed ASAP. I'm sorry.

Gary: My apologies

Herbert: I don't care.

Rockhopper: Aye, ye not need to speak the main tongue for me to understand ye.

Rookie: I think that's how Gary turned Orange by accident... oops..

Cadence: I'm so glad you like it! Rock on! And nothing can replace that song!

_**Lolumroller: bk:my fanfic name will be deathdragon77 but on my littlebigplanet2 advice story you can call me my cp,name,my ps3 name:neonwolf,or my real name:Jillian ;)  
herbert:-watches klutzy die while eating butterfingers-  
gary:what's the square route of 72  
all:you're trapped on a burning building and ninjas are gonna attack you when you get do you be safe while getting down?  
sensei:you're welcome '/'**_

Me: Sounds good, but wow..

Herbert: ...

Gary: The square root of 72 is... 6 square root 2. It's a way of simplifying a square root that isn't perfect.

All: Do we have a rope?

Sensei: *bows*

_**Cuddles140: *grabs rope, EPF phone, and invisibility potion) Jet, I am coming for you! When you least expect it!**_

BK: No problem! That's what friends are for, right? :D (By the way, when you go to meet Gary, wait in the Jousting Ring if you can't get into the school or by the Mine. The wait's a little longer, but he's always there. :D)

Me: Out of all of those times, I only met him once and it was the last day, my birthday. ANd he's not always in the jousting ring! I waited there every other time and he never showed up.

_**Lilly Aldean: *chases jet, drags him back, and cuffs him to the table.*  
We love you!**_

Rookie: Ahh! Lilly let go of me!

Me: Lilly, I request that you take me out of Protobot Perpetrator in the worst way you can, if not then humiliate me in the worst way you can because of how much I hurt Daisy. (This is for you Daisy)

_**Candygirl4226: Dot: YAY! :D -Hugs Dot-**_

Gary: Infinity is not a number! Now the answer the question so I'll be pleased!

Dot: Yay!

Gary: Um... well... I'll go back to my notes then.

_**Midnight-Hime: For Jet: *does the magical ear (wait, penguins don't have ears, do they?) grab and drag* you're coming back whether you like it or not! I'll treat you with respect! And if other people don't treat you with respect, I'm re-arrangin' their kneecaps (got that from Professor Layton)!**_

_**For Gary: Oh... Um... Er... Um... I don't what to say. So I'll just say something random: Remember: the Klutzy's don't go until you hit 'em! (That was the random thing)**_

_**For Rookie: you can thank me later! *hands rubber duckie* I thought your rubber duckie would be lonely while your gone so I got a friend for it!**_

_**For Aunt A: Is writing the CP Times the only thing you do all day?**_

_**For Herbert: UNCLE HERBERT (I call Herbert that for no reason)! *tackles* GO AND MAKE ME A SAMMICH! DO IT YOU BIG, FAT, FLUFFY POLAR BEAR!**_

_**That's all! See ya guys!**_

_**-Midnight ;)**_

Gary: Hm?

Rookie: Duckie!

Aunt Arctic: Definitely not, I spend time with my puffles as well as important duties as well.

Herbert: No!

_**Princess Kokoro: For Rookie: Oopsie! Sorry Rookie! *helps up***_

_**For Klutzy: *glares* you can do anything, can't you?**_

_**For Herbert: Go over there... *points at the Gym* AND LOSE SOME FLAPPING WEIGHT!**_

_**For Gary: wow, that's a lot of relatives... Have you got/ever had any pets/Puffles?**_

_**For PH: You single? *shows a picture of my brother* HE LIKES YA!**_

_**For Sensei: You're very welcome, Sensei. I have a question about Tusk and Card Jitsu: Why did Tusk disappear after we defeated him, and will Card Jitsu Shadow ever exist?**_

_**Finished! Bye!**_

_**-Kokoro**_

Rookie: Thank you!

Klutzy: Klick?

Herbert: That's getting old.

Gary: Yes, a brown one.

PH: I see

Sensei: That's a mystery for another day.

_**zanerexn41: -gets home and feeds puffles, tries to walk, steps on broken foot- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OW!  
-one of gary's inventions explode due to the scream-**_

Me: WHat the?

_**Missygirl156: Bellykid5, can we do some random role-playing on PM? :D**_

_**I feel like a failure, we all let poor Jet down! Now he's my favourite mascot! I know there's no way he's coming back but.. Please, can you tell him he's my favourite mascot?**_

_**Anki1011: Sensei, I got my red belt at last, you proud of me? :D OH, and I bought you some green tea so we can celebrate!**_

_**Me: Who hates bullying? I do! On CP a few years ago a guy threatened to record me! The idiot -_- (Idk why I'm even mentioning this.. It was a long time ago. I told Mum of course, but it still scares me to think I might be recorded on CP! :( )**_

_**Macey156: NOOO ROOKIE! *bursts into tears* I'm sorry! I meant to ask Gary! I want a hug! *cries***_

Me: Sure!

Everyone who made fun of Jet Pack Guy after everything he's been through, I even told them to stop and the consequences, no one cared.

Sensei: Immensely pround.

Me: Of course I hate it!

Rookie: *hugs*

_**1001dan: Danial: AT LAST IM TAKING OVER admin is down in the dumps after being rejected by a goldfish**_

_**Admin (me): kol kol kol kol kol kol...**_

_**ALL: how did my admin treat you?**_

_**Dot: my admin is trying to make a costume she managed to make a wolf tail and wolf ears should she test them out?**_

_**Herbert: *drags admin off of you places her to the side and drops her in water* can i arrest you herbert please? hey if you dont want to be in jail you can freeze me *covers mouth* fudge a duck...**_

_**Bellykid5: ADMIN speaking! you have no idea how much i have to put up with the bullies in my school they just wont leave me alone one even ripped my picture up that took me... 3 hours to make! i ended up in a complete rage my mind went completely black so when i got back to reality the bully was rolling on the floor in pain (i kicked him in the groin XD)**_

_**Senerio time! the earth got hit by an astroid and the cloud the astroid made has blocked the sun out (yay natural operation black out without herbert XD) that means gary has to make a suckawayallclouds3000 (suck away all clouds 3000) while he is building that what do you all do to make the island warm HERBERT! YOU MUST ANSWER TOO! *grabs a nuke and aims at herbert***_

All: Um...

Dot: Sure!

Herbert: ?

Me: Um... really?

Herbert: *deletes question* MWAHAHAHAHA!

_**Jessie9095: Herbert! This next question is the most important question of your life! Your life depends on this question...  
Do you know anyone named Greenbert?  
To everyone: Which quote do you like better or agree with? (This is also my poll that i have currently)  
"Live Life for the Moment Because Everything is uncertain"  
"Just close your eyes and enjoy the roller coaster that is life"  
"Live fast, have fun, and be a bit mischievous"  
"Life is funny. Things change, people change, but you will always be you, so stay true to yourself and never sacrifice who you are for anyone"  
"Dreams are like stars, you may never catch them, but if you follow them, they will lead you to your destiny"  
"Life's a funny thing, the minute you think you've got everything figured, something comes along and turns it all upside down"**_

Me: None

Gary: The fourth one.

Rookie: THird!

Dot: The fifth one.

Belle: The last one. *mischievously points to me*

Me: HEY!

**_CrazyLips: *goes to Jet's igloo and drags him back to locked questioning room*  
Okay Jet, end of the line! Now hand over the money or I shoot!  
(Wait, sorry, wrong fandom.)  
Anyhow, Jet, I NEED to ask you something! And so do OTHER penguins!  
Stay here while I go get my notepad._**

*Jet leaves*

_**MacaroniKitten: McKenzie: G Billy...why don't you have any balls?**_

_**Wouldn't it be funny if that was true? XD**_

Me: Here's a coincidence, me and this other "fanfictioner" were RP-ing. We're no longer friends anymore but what happened was that something went wrong in the RP and G Billy lost his balls.

_**The Shy Girl: Hello to everyone!  
Rookie:*hands you a bag of chocolate chip cookies*Your welcome!  
Herbert:What are you up to next?  
Jet:Even though you probably won't hear this,I'll say it anyway:I feel sorry that you were bullied and I wish everyone would not have been so mean to you.*finds you and pats you gently on back*  
Bellykid:Hi,what pokemon games do you own?  
That is all!Waddle on penguins!)**_

Rookie: Yay!

Herbert: Evil, duh!

Me: POkemon! *faints*

G: The fairy

Dot: Um... none...

Klutzy: Klick ;p

Me: Operation Blackout...

**_Lake Blue1: Wait, did I review this yet?  
Herbert: Can you help me with my homework? It's a very easy question: Compare and contrast the chloroplast and the mitochondria. In your essay, be sure to introduce the topic by explaining the function of each. Establish a formal tone by avoiding slang and colloquialisms. Thank you Herbert.  
Klutzy: Moof  
Gary: Shortbert made this up, but he told me to tell you: Wash your brains!_**

Herbert: Nope

Klutzy: -_-

Gary: Hm?

_**Fleurette: Bonjour á tous. Je suis Fleurette. Comment allez-vous?**_

**_Ah, sorry, Mademoiselle. (I am assuming that you, the author, are a girl) I am from France, so I apologise for say stuff in French. I hope you can forgive me. Now, if I am forgiven, could you answer my questions? S'il vous plaît?_**

**_For Gary: Bonjour, Monsieur. My question for you is this; If you were given lots of money, what would you do with it?_**

**_For Herbert: Bonjour... Why did I see you in the trailer for le Halloween Party 2013? Are you plotting something behind ma (A note for those who don't speak French; Ma is the feminine version of my in French) back?_**

**_For Rookie: Bonjour, personne muette. My question for you will be quite easy to answer (Because you are quite dumb); Cake or pie?_**

**_For Dot: Mademoiselle, je vous déteste. (I'm not translating it. If you can't translate it, learn French)_**

**_For Klutzy: (let's see if you can speak French, mister crab) Bonjour, Monsieur le crabe. Pourquoi travaillez-vous pour Herbert si vous Luigi sauvé? Il devrait travailler pour vous, devrait-il pas?_**

**_For Bellykid5: Do you like Pokémon or The Legend of Zelda, Mademoiselle? I do._**

**_For Cadence: Keep singing amazing songs! I'll always support you, superstar!_**

**_For Tusk: Um... How do I speak walrus? Um... B-bonjour?_**

**_For Sensei: Sensei, if there is Card Jitsu Shadow, will there be Card Jitsu Light? I really want Card Jitsu Cheese! (I got Card Jitsu Cheese from le Club Penguin Wiki)_**

**_For Rockhopper: Yer an amazin' pirate, Rockhopper! Keep up t' gods work! (Yes, I learned how to speak pirate.)_**

**_That's all for now. À la prochaine!_**

**_(I apologise if some of my French was strange; my iPad that my pen-pal sent me seems to like auto-correcting French words into different words that make no sense.)_**

Gary: Science!

Herbert: Why, of course!

Rookie: Dumb? Dumb who? Cake!

Dot: -_- (Me: Someone else hates Dot too?! *faints*)

Klutzy: Klick!

Me: I love both! We're going to get along great!

Cadence: Thanks superstar!

Tusk: ?

Sensei: Haha, interesting grasshopper.

Rockhopper: Aye, ye be good.

_**Agent Ace: Hey guys just for the agents (sorry we have not met before Ms BK names Ace or Agent H)  
Anyway question/scenario/Role play thing for all EPF's since I don,t have much time I will do the situation I am in:  
What would you do if I was captured by Herbert? (And this will probably turn into a life-death-tell-me-where-the-HQ-is-so-I-can-blow-i t-up-with-the-agents-inside thing because thisHAS happened before with Herbert)  
Oh Sweet Mother of Cod WHERE DID YOU GET THE HAMMER HERBERT!?  
*Gets hit overhead with sledge hammer and dragged out by Herbert.***_

So recap: (yes I did this before the sledge hammer) what would you do if I were caught by Herbert?  
This is an EPF agent question only.  
-Agent

_ Ace_

Gary: OH my!

Rookie: I'll help!

Me: Herbert's goin' down!

Dot: Are you alright?! *follows Herbert*

_**Wow, so many, if I missed one of them then tell me, often it glitches out parts of it.**_


	36. Chapter 36

**_Forgive my belatedness once again. From now on I'll be updating every 2 days and I'll update Stranded: Separated tomorrow._**

**_Lilly Aldean: I said that I would hurt Dot not kill her. And you aren't really going to be in my stories anymkre anyways so you don't have to worry about anything and the kiss between you and G meant nothing. It was just a...errrg what do you call it? I don't rememver the name for ut but it's what you insert in a story to add sparks or interest or in this case unintentionally...pain. And your removal from the story wi be the most horrible, guy wrenching...I got carried away there.  
(Don't pay attention to this Daisy just in case.) Also...Bring jet back or else! *holds gun up to G.* We never meant to hurt him! *says quietly* we all love him dearly..._**

Me: LIke I said, he's not coming back.

_**Cuddles140: Really? Oops, I'm sorry for giving wrong information. Probably all those stalkers (like myself lol) of Gary kept him there...  
All answer (Well, not all if you don't want to :))  
Know a scene in a book or movie that made you grab the tissue box?  
Annndddd, I hope your birthday was totally, epically, super duper-ly AWESOME! :D**_

Me: I saw a Pokémon movie and when Ash was turned to stone I cried... and my birthday was a birthday, I could care less.

_**Icetail of WindClan - Meta-If: Gary? How do you fix the X button on a Nintendo DS lite?**_

Gary: Forgive me for asking, but how did you break it in the first place?

_**Lake Blue1: Herbert: Wake up! You're late for school! WAKE UP! *alarm goes off* Moof moof moof moof moof moof moof moof moof!  
Klutzy: I'm just going to copy you. [insert message] -_-**_

Herbert: Ah! *growls*

Klutzy: Klick?

_**Violetpiano: im listening to lithium and in a good mood**_

_**BELLYKID [ MY BLACCK PUFFLE] DUG ME UP A PAIR OF SUNGLASSES!**_

_**BK- do u like my story?**_  
_**to everyone whos reading this- CAN'T U SEE THAT WERE GONNA LOSE ROOKIE IF U KEEP GIVIVG HIM MATHS PROBLEMS!**_  
_**Jet- i made you a herbert fur carpet so u will come back!**_  
_**g- should i start an inazuma eleven advice column or an inazuma eleven truth and dare talkshow?**_  
_**rookie- * gives teddy bear***_

Me: I see... and your story is great.

Gary: I think a talk show would be very creative.

Rookie: Yay!

**_Jessie9095: How dare you not answer Herbert!?  
To all: What is the most valuable thing you own? (And Rookie please don't say your rubber ducky)_**

Gary: My coffee..

Me: My knife

Rookie: My propeller hat.

Dot: My *I tape Dot's mouth shut*

_**DriftedDaisy: For Bellykid (can I call you Bellykid?): You'd really do that? For me? That's the first time someone's actually cared so much about me to do that... You know, ever since I started reviewing on here... I thought you hated me... And, the story was Protobot Perpetrator, I know it was. I forgive you for this, and it wasn't your fault! Um... You know, I just really want you and me to be friends... And we both love Pokemon so we have something to talk about, maybe... Um... Now we have finished talking about all of this... Do you mind if I ask some questions?**_

_**For Gary: You are forgiven! I'll always forgive my favourite mascot! I have a question for you; why on earth did you let ROOKIE, of all the penguins, take care of the Halloween Party this year? Don't you know that Rookie gave Herbert his PSA phone? HE GAVE HIM THE FREAKING PHONE! Even the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki (I think there's two of them, so I might not be talking about, oh never mind) says that!**_

_**For Rookie: You're in charge of the Halloween Party 2013... DONT SCREW IT UP!**_

_**For Herbert: In the Halloween Party 2013 trailer, I saw you holding a book with a Puffle on the front, and Spike Hike said that next month penguins would get lost in the wilderness! ARE YOU PLANNING OPERATION: PUFFLE?!**_

_**For Bellykid (Again!): What's your favourite Pokemon game!? (Mine is X even though it hasn't come out yet!)**_

_**For Klutzy: *pokes eye* You don't do much, do you?**_

_**For PH: DA DA DA DA DA DA DAAAA! *glass shatters* This is my Rainbow Puffle Prism (I got the name from, well, the name just popped in my head?) am I talking care of her? (Last time I checked, Prism's hunger bar, sleep bar, playing bar, and washing bar were full)**_

_**I think that all I can type without getting blisters on my fingers... Bye!**_

Me: Of course I'd do that for you, and I never hated you or any of my fans ever. But I know how you feel, I still think Lilly must hate me for some reason. She knows I like Gary and we did somewhat of an RP on one of our first PMs and she made Gary and Jet Pack Guy fall in love with her. I was clearly crushed though it didn't seem like she cared much. I don't know, but either way I don't hate you, I actually think you're pretty great.

Gary: My apologies, though I needed a break after hosting the Medieval Party.

Rookie: I'd never do that!

Herbert: Shh, it's a secret... *evil laugh*

Me: Pokémon Rangers: Guardian Signs. Its like a new spin on Pokémon and it's impressive.

Klutzy: Klick?

PH: Great job mate, you're doing fine.

_**Shy Girl: EVERYONE:What is your favorite song?**_

Rookie: The Duck Song!

Gary: The Elements Song

Dot: Hm.. well I like... *tapes mouth shut again*

Me: Its hard to decide.

_**Lolumroller: all:nope,no ropes MWAHAHAHA  
bellykid5:life is just a bucket of peas hitting people in the face -sees peas rolling down-INCOMING!  
herbert:-throws butterfingers wrapper in your face- sucker...eue  
g,aunt artic,and rookie:whos glasses are better?  
rockhopper:go get the banana peels outta your beard,beardy XD  
rookie:it's not easy being 10 years old like how old are you?  
g:what's 46,524 x 3,999?**_

Me: Heyy!

Herbert: ?

Gary: Mine are superior, they do more than help me see.

Aunt Artic: Mine double as shades.

Rookie: Mine are glued to my face!

Rockhopper: Yar har har! How did that get in there?

Rookie: I don't know..

Gary: 186049476

**_Zanerexn41: -jut lays there-_**

Me: Uh oh...

_**Macaroni Kitten: Hey you missed me! :(**_

Me: Hey G Billy! You wanna have *word hidden*

Me: Hey! Don't say that online!

_**Ari: (I'm Sakura, I'm just using my nickname in real life now)**_

_**For all of you: Guess what my real first name is! (My nickname is Ari so it should be easy to guess)**_

_**For Gary: *tries on spare glasses* do I look good in your glasses, G?**_

_**For Dot: Why do you have to be so annoying?**_

_**For Rookie: ROOKIE! *hugs***_

_**For Sensei: How old ARE you?!**_

_**That's all I can think of asking right now! Bye-bye!**_

All: Arianna?

Gary: My glasses!

Dot: Hey!

Rookie: Yay!

Sensei: Age is but a number

_**Midnight-Hime: HEYO, IM BACK LADIES! (I like calling men ladies)**_

_**For Herbert: *steals plans* SO YOU ARE PLANNING OPERATION PUFFLE!**_

_**For Gary: What would your parents've named you if you were a girl?**_

_**For Klutzy: Click click... (translation: you suck)**_

_**For Bellykid5: OMG YOU LIKE POKEMON?! I DO TOO! What's your favourite Pokemon? (Mine is Meloetta!)**_

_**(Would you all quit saying reviews like this!?)**_

_**I HAVE TO GO NOW, SEE YA LADIES!**_

Herbert: Wrong plans...

Gary: Garina

Klutzy: Klick?

Me: My favorite is either Charmander, Umbreon, or Mewtwo.

_**Candygirl4226: Gary: And you call yourself smart!**_

Dot: Lend me one of your disguises for Halloween!

Dot: Oh s- *I tape her mouth shut again*

**_Lolumroller (Again?): cuddles150 made a custom club penguin of me and zenerxn41 :D but i wanna make a custom outta you but i don't know how_**

Me: I'm not sure.

_**Fleurette: (Have I reviewed this yet? If I have, you can choose which review you'll answer) Bonjour, bonjour, bonjour! Merci for answering my questions!**_

_**For Herbert: Did you know that I have a little voice recorder in my pocket and you just revealed that you're planning something to entire EPF?**_

_**For Tusk: What? I can't speak walrus... Or can I? GRAAAH, RAAWR! OK, that was pretty stupid and humiliating.**_

_**For Bellykid5: Yay! Hey, are you gonna get Pokemon X/Y? My father pre-ordered Y and it came today! That is TWO days early! I you are gonna get it, I think you'll enjoy it... Also, if you find a wild Pikachu on X or Y, it makes the 'Pika!' Noise it makes in the Anime!**_

_**For Gary: I would use it for science, too (or math). Also, I know that the square root of 80 is 8.94427191! I also know that the square root of 50 is 7.07106781187! I also know that... *math talk (I like math!)***_

_**For Rookie: I'm guessing that your intelligence quotient is 0! Am I right?**_

_**For Dot: -_- to you too!**_

_**For Sensei: Really?! So you might consider making CJC (Card Jitsu Cheese) a real thing?! Also, are you 90 years old?**_

_**For Cadence: You're welcome! What would you do if someone started singing 'FRANKY AND CADENCE SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G' VERY loudly?**_

_**For Aunt Arctic: what is your IQ? Mine is 152. (Yes I am a thirteen year old with an IQ that high, it's because my parents pay tons of money -well, I think they do- to let me go one of the best school's)**_

_**For all of you: Do you think I'm a nerd? (I like reading, I wear glasses, I am really good at math, science, I am very good at writing in calligraphy, and I like writing, so I think I am one.)**_

_**That's all for now! À la prochaine!**_

Herbert: That's a no-brainer, everyone knows I'm planning something.

Tusk isn't even here.

Me: Sadly, I dont have a 3DS so i can't play it. I'm devastated...

Gary: Intriguing!

Rookie: Huh?

Dot: Hey I.. *tapes mouth shut*

Sensei: AGe is just a number.

Cadence: YOu just did.

Aunt Artic: Interesting.

All: Well there are different kinds of nerds, wearing glasses and being smart is just a stereotypical nerd.

_**Amelia the GodModder: To PH: Have you ever eaten Puffle-O's?  
To Gary: Are you planning to build any inventions? Or building any?  
To Herbert: Are you planning to build any inventions? Or building any? If so, could I get an explicit drawing or description of this? I know someone who really would love to study your work. I don't promise that the person if a part of the EPF. Honest.  
To Bellykid5 and Gary: Attack me all you want. You two need to get along. Imagine how much work could get done if you simply pretended to like each other. Then again, that might be boring. I have NO IDEA.**_

PH: Yes

Gary: Well, actually i am.

Herbert: WHat are you talking about?!

Me and Gary: *still ignoring each other*

_**KittyKTheAuthoress: I agree with the Rookster, cake is much better than pie. ANYWHOODLES! To BK: Hi! I like Minecraft too! I also love Pokemon (okay, fine, maybe I obsess a bit) and Legend of Zelda! Gamer girls, unite! ;P**_

Me: Sweet!

_**1001dan: All: *ties herbert to a nuke and sets the nuke off* EVERYONE HIDE!**_

Herbert: *waves* bye!

All: i dont think herbert will be annoying us no- *herbert falls out of the sky and flattens me*

All: *hides* Maybe you should've hid too.

_**Macaroni Kitten: Just noticed you did respond...**_

Sorry.

Oh. My uncle lost his *hidden word*

Me: I knew it, and could you be more appropriate in these questions, it's getting disturbing and it's reminding me too much of someone i dont want to be reminded of.

**_Missygirl156: Hey I'm back!_**

_***sends Valentines card to Jet* You guys saw nothing! (Yep I've got a crush on him! I'm serious!)**_

_**Hey, can I ask you a question Lilly Aldean? (Let her answer this in her next question please!)**_

_**DO YOU LIKE JET PACK GUY?! Btw he's mine.**_

_**Ok now I'm gonna ask a REAL QUESTION! *throws anchovies in air***_

_**Me: Hey Belly, I need advice on dealing with bullies in life. I've dealt with them online but I wouldn't be sure how to deal with them physically. The reason why is because I'm going to high school soon (maybe, my parents are still thinking about it)**_

_**Gary, I made a new coffee flavour ! I call it.. MakemehavesuperheropowerssoIcansavethecitizensfrom evil coffee! The results are quite peculiar!**_

_**Ace1011: An agent should be not be focused on fame, but focused on protecting the island. Is this right, Director?**_

_**Tusk and Sensei: Come on guys! You were meant to be together, to help ninjas in training!**_  
_**Friendship and teamwork is what Card Jitsu is all about!**_

Me: Well, online bullies are way worse than bullies you might find at school and im not entirely sure how to deal with them in high school either. It's hard enough for me, but my advice is not to give them the satisfaction of teasing you.

Gary: Interesting.

Sensei: I agree..

_**Princess Kokoro: MMUNUFBYRBSYEJSWISKEIDRKFITVJGJBGGJGVKRKD! I FORGOT TO REVIEW THIS EARLIER! D:**_

**_Anyway, IT'S EVALUATIO- WAIT, WRONG FANDOM!_**

**_For Rookie: You're welcome! ... What's your favourite movie?!_**

**_For Gary: Brown Puffles are nerds... Like you. (DRIFTEDDAISY AND BELLYKID5, DONT KILL ME!)_**

**_For Dot: You know, when I first saw you one CP I thought you were secretly evil and worked for Herbert... Heck, I even made a FanFic about you working for Herbie... You know what? I still think you are evil! (EVERYONE SHOULD NOW KILL DOT!)_**

**_For Klutzy: *stares at* CLICK CLICK! (Translation: STARING CONTEST!)_**

**_For Herbert: *still staring at Klutzy* IT AIN'T GETTIN' OLD! *points gun at Herbie (Herbert is Herbie)* ILL SHOOT YOU! *points another gun at Dot* Actually, I'LL KILL BOTH OF YOU!_**

**_For everyone except Dot: OK, Herbie has trapped you in a room full of Crabs! You only have these weapons... Your brain, a fish, Gary's NERDPOWER3000, and Dot's dead body, which one do you use?_**

**_BYE LADIES! AND REMEMBER, TEH KLUTZY'S DONT GO 'TIL YOU SPANK 'EM! (P.S. On any day starting with T, I'm paranoid)_**

Rookie: Hmm... Im not sure.

Gary: That is not an insult, so thank you.

Dot: Well I'm glad to announce that I'm *tapes mouth shut AGAIN*

Klutzy: Klick?

Herbert: Woah, thats just wrong.

All: Dots dead body. (Dot: Hurtful!)

**_Alright that's all the questions for this one, I got my pics back yesterday, I look AWFUL! Maybe next time Dot would stop being so immature with her answers!_**


End file.
